Medallion
by Phoenix Princess555
Summary: Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me... A mysterious blackout leads the x-men to a port where rumors of the Black Pearl reside. Romy Jott Kiotr and some Ororo/Jack.
1. As the Dust Clears

**Medallion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from X-men or Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**A/N: All the characters are around the same age in the 20's. Enjoy! There's going to be Romy Kiotr Jott and Jack annoying Ororo.**

**-Sparky**

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me…. _

"Ugh…" A young woman slowly opened her emerald eyes. A small streak of golden sunshine hit her face, causing her to squint. Shifting her hand in front of her face, she felt her head spin as she grabbed onto the nearest wall and clung to it to regain her footing. Once her eyes were able to fully focus onto her surroundings, she released her hold on the rough surface, shifting forward slightly.

Jean pinched the bridge of her nose, her head pounding, left foot crossing unsteadily in front of her right. An unfamiliar shift of clothing swept across her legs, swishing slightly before returning to its original position. Bringing her hand down, she grasped the smooth maroon cloth, inspecting the strange clothing. She found that the dress touched the ground with an embroidered golden front, straps draping off her shoulders.

She looked past the wall, eyes widening at the unfamiliar musky alleyway, her mind reeling. Jean could have sworn that she was in her room at the Xavier institute moments ago. Her brows furrowed. What had happened that led her to this alley? Her thoughts were a blur, a complete blank. She stepped out into the light, meeting a completely foreign sight. Buildings made of stone and brick dotted the area, surrounded by carts and people bustling by. Dirt kicked up from the beaten paths, leaving wisps of dust clouds in their wake. Men, women, and children moved about in clothing that Jean thought would have only been seen during the colonial times. Some of the people were by small shops while others were conversing with venders, haggling over goods and prices. Jean took a wavering step back as a group of men marched by, their official red coats standing out against the graying buildings.

Jean leaned against the wall, racking her mind for answers that were not presenting themselves anytime soon. Sifting her fingers through her fiery red hair, Jean placed her hand to her forehead. All of the events of the night before in her room seemed normal enough with her following the same routine, only leading to a complete blank. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander through the area searching for any familiar presence.

Elsewhere, another young woman was coming to. A soft voice murmured at the edges of her mind, slowly becoming more coherent. She heard the voice calling her name, urgent yet slightly worried.

_Rogue! _Rogue held her head from the cry, arms sliding across an uneven surface. Her eyes snapped open. Why would Jean be calling her through a mind link? She could have just knocked on the door. Tilting her head to the side, she felt the cold surface of cobblestone pressed into her pale skin. Her hazy mind began to process thoughts, albeit not as fast as she wanted it to. It was indeed the morning but she was not where she thought she was. What was she doing outside? Slowly shifting to her side, Rogue stiffly lifted herself to a sitting position, her arm muscles clenching.

Rogue looked around at her strange surroundings. What she thought was her room was actually a small enclosure between two white structures. _Jean, where are you?_ _What happened?_

Jean's melodic voice danced through her mind. _I don't know exactly. I can't recall anything from last night. Do you remember anything at all?_

_Nothing. It's all blank._ Rogue brought herself to a standing position, unsteady from the sudden blood rush to her feet. She glanced down and instead of finding the loose sweats and tank she normally slept in, she found a floor-length ball gown attached to a close fitting bodice. She turned causing the gorgeous green dress to twirl at her heels. Her sleeves just came to the end her shoulders, with satin gloves that ended at the middle of her upper arm.

_I'll try and pinpoint your location. We could be near each other._ Rogue moved into a larger cobble stone path, green eyes scanning the different monuments. One large white mansion stood out in particular with groups of coated figures moving in and out of the entrance. What were even more peculiar were the white wigs that adorned most of the male pedestrian's heads. People strolled by her at different paces, some slowing their movement to glance for a moment or two at the young women's unusual hair style. Her white streaks of hair fell around her pale face, contrasting violently with the rest of her mahogany hair.

_Ah'm by some large mansion. Ah'll circle the area. Are yah picking up anyone else? _Rogue kept her head straight as she strode through the street, focusing on different buildings and signs. Wooden signs swung from the slight gusts of wind, creaking from their rusty supporters. Rogue read the names, none sparking any recognition.

_I might be picking up someone else. _Jean replied after a moment. _Ah, there you are. I'm heading your way. _Rogue released a sigh and paused by the mansion's exterior, her back leaning against a pillar.

_Ah'll be waiting._ Rogue lifted a gloved hand, fanning herself from the full fledge heat of the now unbearable sun. 

_Miss…._

…_.Miss…._

"Miss!"

Kitty snapped her hazel eyes open and focused on a face that was close to hers. Jumping slightly, she took in the unfamiliar features of the young man. Almost close to her age, the man had dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, his dark brown eyes scanning her face for any sign of illness. From his knelt down position, she could see the small goatee and mustache covering the edges of his mouth that was creased into a worried frown.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He held out his hand, which Kitty looked at uneasily before grasping firmly to pull herself up. Stumbling almost onto the man's foot, she felt her heart sink as she glanced around. Trying to keep her emotions from arising on her face, she felt her heart rate speed up as her eyes shifted about the area. The gears in her mind shocked into motion as she calculated her situation, bringing about an answer to his question.

"I'm quite fine, thank you. I must have just fainted from the heat." Pulling the answer out of the blue, she found herself weighed down by the thick dress covering her. Her lungs constricted as she noticed the rigidity of the purple gown. She went to rest her hand on her arm, her fingers tracing the sleeves that ended just around the middle of her forearm.

"May I ask, what is your name?" He gave a small smile as he bent down to grab a sleek, long, black case that he must have dropped when helping her up.

"I am Kitty Pryde. What, may I ask, is your name?" Kitty responded. The young man straightened to his full height, just a head taller than her. He transferred the box into a more comfortable position under his other arm.

"Will Turner." He gave a small grin.

"Well, I am glad to have met you. Thank you for helping me. I hope we will meet each other again, Mr. Turner." Kitty replied, returning a smile with a small upturn of her lips.

"I hope so also, Miss Pryde." Will made a slight bow before turning toward the street. Kitty watched him as he continued down the road to his destination, a white large building. She marveled at the large structure, moving forward to get a fuller view only to stumble a few paces. She grabbed the edges of the dress, lifting the material to reveal heeled shoes. One of the heels currently resided in a cracked opening of the stone covered path. Wiggling the heel out, she removed her foot to stand on a sturdier area, her slim arm reaching up to remove a piece of her auburn locks out of her face. She looked further around the bustling area, her face contorting into one of concentration. Her thoughts returned to the night before as she leaned on her bed, reading one of her novels before switching off the lamp. She paused as she could not bring up what happened after that. Nothing came up except the strange feeling of warmth and the dusty air of her current location. She took a momentary look at the passer-by's and wondered why everyone was dressed in colonial outfits.

_Kitty! _She felt the edges of her mind tingle as she heard Jean's voice. She walked over to a corner of one of the brick buildings, shifting her weight against it.

_Jean! Thank goodness it's you! What happened? I just woke up in some strange dress being helped up by some guy. Where are we?_

_Calm down Kitty. I have no idea what happened. _Kitty heard the urgency in her voice. _Rogue is here too. I've found her location. Can you make out a port near you?_

Kitty moved away from the wall, squinting slightly from the strong rays of sunshine, and swiftly moved toward the other side of the street by a couple of shops and people. Turning left, she continued down the path avoiding carts and a small group of kids that sprinted past.

_Found it!_ Kitty replied. She lifted her hand, shielding her eyes as she peered at the open blue sky touching down to the wooden planks of the harbor. _I'll meet you there. _

_See you soon._

Ororo winced from the light the bore down in streaks on her face. Eyes squinting, she moved into a sitting position, fanning her hands out on the soft surface. Patting what she thought was her bed, her crystal blue eyes widened when she felt the warm sands shift around her fingers. She moved her head, soft white hair whipping about, as she peered up at wooden planks that were damp and discolored.

She stood up, keeping her head down to not hit the boards. As she took a step, her heels sunk into the sand. No longer in her night gown, Ororo dusted off a beautiful turquoise dress. She glanced at her arms where the sleeves came down, the rim puffing out by her elbows. She took a few paces up onto the wooden deck, peering about the large ships and scenery. Boards creaking, she continued forward, weaving through piles of carts and barrels. Sailors and other men darted by carrying large planks and baskets. Once she reached the middle, Ororo came upon a man hunched over a small table.

The white wig he wore shaded his face with eyes cast downwards on a small scrap of paper. His hand moved quickly, scribbling something with a feather and ink. I might as well ask, she thought when she stopped in front of the desk. The man paused, gazing up at her when she took in a breath. Before one word left her mouth, the man's brow crinkled in confusion, his head tilted to the side at something behind her. Ororo turned to a peculiar sight.

A young man stood on top of a mast, gripping the wooden pole while a black flag whipped behind. As he passed by, sailors stopped what they were doing and looked at the strange event. Dark hair twisted into dreadlocks framed his tanned, bearded face. A dark rugged captain's hat and an equally rugged outfit whipped about from the gust of wind as he looked forward with determination.

Ororo could not quite place what he reminded her of. He cannot possibly be one of these sailors, she thought. He suddenly hopped down to save his sinking boat. He took up a bucket and threw water out the side in a failing attempt.

After a few moments, what was left of his boat reached the port. Ororo could have sworn her jaw dropped as he stuck one foot out and stepped off the mast, which was now at the height of the deck. He made his way down the pier without turning back, his dark eyes meeting Ororo's briefly, before he was stopped by the man behind the desk. The harbor master stepped in his path.

"What? Hey. Hold up there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." Both men looked at the sunken boat. "And I shall need to know your name."

"What d'ye say to three shillings, and we forget the name?" Ororo watched as he dropped three silver pieces in the harbor master's hand. The man looked up and grinned.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." The master placed the coins into a cloth pouch, dropping it down onto the desk. Once Ororo heard the name of the place, she stepped back a little bit, deciding not to ask anything. The master furthered himself down the pier, occupying himself with other errands. The young man continued in the other direction, an odd movement as he seemed to sway at each step. Once the master was out of sight, Mr. Smith took a large step back toward the wooden desk. He reached down and grabbed the pouch with his right hand. He shook it by his ear and then put it in his pocket.

Ororo contemplated on whether she should steal back the coins or not. It would be best not to start a problem for a few coins, she thought. She turned on her heel, dress whipping about her ankles. She did not make it much further as she walked into something solid. With a slight gasp, she stepped back to find Mr. Smith right in front of her.

"'Ello love," he said, leaning a little too close for comfort before swaying back. "You look a little lost." He paused a moment, reaching out a hand to remove a strand of white hair from her face. "Gorgeous locks."

"I am not from around here, _Mr. Smith_," Ororo stated as she swatted his hand, side stepping him in the process.

"Well then, I could—" he paused before his eyes lit up, "escort you around the place. I'm trying to look for a nice boat, er, ship myself." He blocked her once again with a lazy smile. He hooked his arm under hers, steering her in the opposite direction of the boardwalk toward the cobblestone road.

_Oh for the love of—Ororo, stop picking up strange men! _Ororo tensed at the surprise telepathic message. She heard the teasing tone in Jean's voice. Mr. Smith looked at her.

"You savy, love?"

"Oh yes." Ororo almost gave a sigh of relief at hearing a familiar voice of her friend. Trying to remove her arm from the young man's, she turned to face him with a forced smile, "I must be on my way."

_I located Rogue and Kitty. We will meet you there._ Jean quickly replied.

"Nonsense! We are just a few mere steps from our destination." Mr. Smith continued forward.

**Thanks everyone for waiting patiently for me! Please Review!**


	2. The Pirate and the Blacksmith

**Chapter 2: T****he Pirate and the Blacksmith**

_Wait. Jean? Jean! Ugh! _

"Mr. Smith, I would like to know, what is your real name?" Ororo asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Ah yes… My name…I'll tell only if I am to know yours," he said with a smirk as he stopped by a large ship.

"Fine then. I am Ororo Munroe."

"Jack Sparrow."

"Alright then Mr. Sparrow—" Ororo was abruptly stopped as Jack looked at the large vessel and then back into her crystal blue eyes.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" He steered her onto the ramp.

"Of what! Oh wait, you are a pirate, aren't you? Hold on you're not—"

"Oh yes! On we go." He cut her off and led her toward the wheel.

"You cannot possibly be commandeering this. What if..I don't know….whoever is in charge here, catches you—I mean us!" Ororo was standing next to the pirate, who seemed to have not been paying attention at all. She grumbled under her breath. _This won't end well..._

From the other side of the pier, Jean stood staring at the scene in front of her. She managed to meet up with Rogue and Kitty.

"Like nice dress. I thought I'd never see the day you would wear something like that," Kitty snickered. Rogue glowered at her.

"At least Ah'm not the one who can't walk a few feet without killing myself," Rogue said.

"Hey, look. There's Ororo!" Jean pointed out. She leaned over the port railing and stood on the bottom rail. Her dress billowed around her ankles as her fiery red hair fell in front of her face. She beckoned the other two to come look.

"Who's she talking to?" Kitty asked. She watched as the white haired girl was pacing around the man with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Oh just some strange guy she picked up." Jean went on as if it was normal.

"Shouldn't we go help or something?" Rogue glanced over to Ororo, who now had her hands on the wheel with the man showing her how to move it. He was standing behind her with his hands on top of hers.

"Yup. She sees us now," Jean sighed when she met eyes with Ororo who gave her a desperate look. "Wait one second."

"Why?"

"Got to take in the moment before she kills us for not going over there in time." Jean smiled.

"You mean she's like going to kill you because you're not the one rushing," Kitty laughed as both she and Rogue had a head start toward the large ship.

"Wait for me!" Jean yelled as she grabbed the sides of her maroon dress and lifted it as she ran. By the time Jean caught up to the two, they were near the ramp. Kitty lost her footing and almost twisted her ankle.

"Hey Ororo!" Rogue somewhat yelled as she neared her. Ororo looked relieved as the three came toward her and Jack. Kitty took the corner quickly and tripped over her heels. She almost knocked Jack over and grabbed the railing before she could go any further.

"Nice one," Jean cackled from behind.

"What a pleasure it is to ….um…. make the acquaintance of your friends here!" Jack did a slight bow and seemed to have swayed to a point where he could have tumbled. Ororo rolled her eyes at the pirate. "And your names are?"

"I am Kitty, she is Jean, and she is…Marie," Kitty declared.

Marie glared at her and mumbled under her breath, "It's _Rogue_."

"Since you are friends with the lovely Ororo over here, I can tell you who I am. I'm Mr. Smith!" Ororo gave him a glare.

"Great name. Now who are you really?" Rogue was not amused.

"How did you…I am Captain Jack Sparrow of course!" As Jack was explaining further about his "profession", Ororo watched two red-coated soldiers march toward the boat. In the background, the group heard shouting and a drum roll.

"Two paces march! Right about face! Present arms!" With that, Ororo took the cue to start moving.

"We best be going, have a nice day!" Ororo smiled and began to inch away with the others. She took a few steps before being stopped by a voice.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," one soldier stated as he came toward Jack, who was now caught up to the girls on the port. He stood, swaying, next to Rogue.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," Jack said smoothly as he walked back toward the ship and again was stopped. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," He stated. "Good day, ladies!" The soldier next to him was gawking at Rogue and Ororo's hair.

"I'm Murtogg and this is Mullroy," Murtogg said shyly. He in turn received three smiles and a glare from Rogue.

Jack walked in front of the soldiers' view and pointed out to a ship named the Dauntless. "It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a—a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed," Murtogg scoffed.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast…nigh un-catchable? The Black Pearl."

"Well, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor," Mullroy stated.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship," Murtogg added.

"No, no it's not."

"Yes, it is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell spat him back out?"

"No."

"No?"

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." The soldiers continued their rant while Jack brought the four girls onto the ship.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

"No."

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor—" Mullroy began, noticing Jack at the wheel of the Interceptor.

"Hey! You! Get away from there," Murtogg ordered.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate," Mullroy stated.

"I'm sorry, it's just—it's such a pretty boat. Ship." Jack smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Oh here we go…" mumbled Rogue.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like," Jack answered.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" Mullroy questioned.

"Yeah, and no lies," Murtogg added. Jean stifled a laugh at the statement. _A pirate lying? How could that happen?_

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack responded truthfully. Kitty thought her mouth could have hit the floor.

"I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Jack put in. As Jack conversed on, the four girls started to head off the boat. Before any of them could reach the ramp, Jack put his arm over Ororo's shoulder. She felt herself starting to fume. She knew that the others were going to burst out laughing.

Jack rambled on about his life story which caused Kitty to just about fall asleep as she stood by the railing. Out of nowhere, something fell into the waters by the battlement. "And then they made me their chief," Jack trailed off as he followed the gaze of the girls toward the water.

"Was that a girl?" Kitty motioned for the others to look over the edge.

"She must've fallen from there!" Jean pointed up at the stone ledge where a man, fully dressed in uniform, gazed frantically over the edge of the stone platform. He looked as if he was about to jump. "Wait, why did he stop!"

Jack glanced at Murtogg, who stared back at him. "Will you be saving her then?"

"I can't swim." The other soldier shook his head also.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are," Jack shook his head. He lifted his arm off of Ororo's shoulders and began piling all his weapons and his scabbard on top of her. She sunk beneath the weight of the items and once he was finished, he put his hat on top of her white hair. "Do not lose these." He quickly stood on the railing and dove into the water. He swam toward the sunken girl as the mutants stood speechless at the top. Ororo dropped the items and ran toward the others.

"He's, like, not coming up!" Kitty gasped. "What do we do?"

"Alright, Ah'm going in…If Ah don't come back… tell Jack… he's weird—," Rogue sighed as she climbed up the railing. All of a sudden, the ground shook with a violent pulse. Rogue fell to the deck and the others stumbled around. Rogue was given a hand from the two soldiers.

"What was that?" Murtogg yelled. They all ran off the Interceptor to the dock where Jack had just surfaced. Murtogg helped Jack pull her out of the water. "Ooh, I got her…She's not breathing!"

"Move!" ordered Jack as he took a knife from the soldier's belt and raised it at the girl. The soldiers froze in shock, not knowing he was cutting open her corset. It allowed her to spit out water and gasp for air.

"Never would've thought of 'at," Mullroy stated.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," Jack sighed. His eyes fogged over with surprise as he then noticed a gold piece that was shimmering on its golden chain. It was a peculiar medallion that the girl was wearing. "Where did you get that?"

Before Jack could get any information out of the girl, a sword whipped out toward him. "On your feet." The man from the stone edge was scowling at the pirate. He stood rigid as Jack slowly stood up.

Another gentleman with a gray wig ran over with official attire. He was extremely worried. He bent down to help the girl off the floor. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Elizabeth breathed. The man looked at Murtogg, who still held the corset. A look of embarrassment swept across his face as he juggled the piece and pointed at Jack.

"Shoot him!" Jean jumped from the quick assertion and was ready to put up a shield if anything was fired.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth gave them both a pleading look.

_Watch it…her father's the Governor. Don't do anything in front of him…_ Jean warned to the other girls.

"I believe thanks are in order." The Commodore looked very serious. He reached out his hand as if it pained him to move. Kitty watched a sly look cross over his eyes. _What a stiff,_ she thought. Jack reached out his hand and the soldier grabbed his sleeve to reveal a tattooed "P". "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him." All the soldiers raised their rifles at Jack. He shifted back a bit and almost stepped on Kitty's foot.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." The Commodore looked at Jack's arm and found another tattoo. It was a black sparrow in flight. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, Norrington."

"Well, I don't see your ship Captain."

"I'm in the market as it were." Jack leaned forward, causing the commodore to step back with a sneer.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg added. Everyone turned their attention toward the two postmen. "He was on one of the boats with these ladies." The four felt everyone's eyes on them.

"Was he forcing you go with him?" Norrington was outraged. Jean had the courage to say something.

"Forcing? No way! We all happened to get lost. H-he didn't do anything wrong. Jack helped Ororo here," Jean glanced toward her, "to find us who have been wandering for the past hour in the market." The soldiers were staring at them with curious glances.

"Is that a wig?" the Commodore asked. Ororo turned a slight pink.

"N-no it is real…"

Norrington turned toward Jack's items that Mullroy handed him from the heap that Ororo dropped.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathed the sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Jack was yanked forward in chains.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" Elizabeth interrupted. "Pirate or not this man saved my life!"

"He didn't do anything!" Kitty piped. As the group argued a little more, Rogue backed up a little to catch her breath from the corset she happened to be wearing. Two young soldiers stood behind her.

"Hello Miss. Fancy meeting you again," one greeted with a tip of his hat. A smile crept up on Rogue's face as she turned to meet up with the same two soldiers from the previous encounter. Kitty elbowed her in the side with a smug look on her face.

"Always making friends…Marie!" Kitty yelled to get the soldiers to know her name. Rogue started to blush.

"Kitty!—"

"Marie. What a beautiful name!" the other soldier complimented. Rogue let her anger drop as she chatted for a bit.

"Even in the most intense situations, she manages to snag someone," Jean whispered toward Ororo. Ororo chuckled and then turned serious as Gillette moved away from Jack.

"Finally!" Jack threw his arms up in the air and put his iron around Elizabeth's neck. Everyone froze.

"No, don't shoot!" the father yelled. Rogue turned around from the two shocked soldiers and sighed. _What a way to get out of the "pirate" title_.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth . It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack grinned.

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth gritted through her teeth.

"Miss Swann , if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." She straps on his sword and put on his hat. "Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable!"

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushed Elizabeth into the group of soldiers and ran toward a rope.

"Now will you shoot him?" the gray wigged man groaned.

"Where is he going now?" Ororo watched as Jack grabbed the rope, and without getting hit by any gun fire, swung around. "Look out!" Jack came around and Ororo somersaulted out of the way. Jean was about to put up a shield and instead was hit by a solid abject.

"—Oof!" Jack smashed into Jean and swung her around him. "Jack!" The soldiers below seized fire and watched, astounded, as he held onto a surprised Jean.

"Somebody help the poor girl down!" Norrington shouted.

"Excuse me, may I borrow this?" Kitty asked the soldier next to her. He stood dumbfounded as the girl grabbed the sword out of its sheath. Norrington's eyes widened as she swung the sword with ease and sliced the rope. It caused the rope that Jack was holding onto to loosen and he, along with Jean, landed on the beam. "Thank you."

On top of the beam, Jack, with no approval from Jean, shoved her over the edge. Jack threw his chains around a rope and hoped Jean would grab on to him. She held onto his waist and felt herself slipping.

"Jack!" she hissed and then yelled when she fell down toward the pier. She used her telekinesis to lighten the fall and landed on Norrington. He caught her and she jumped up quickly. "Oooh he's a dead man!" Jean fumed. "Thanks, by the way."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," Jean said as soldiers ran past her.

"On his heels men. Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it," Norrington commanded.

"Search upstairs! Look lively men!" a soldier yelled next to Kitty, really close to her ear.

"I don't think they heard you," Kitty mumbled under her breath as she winced. The soldiers cleared the port and left the governor and his daughter with the mutants.

"Ladies, that must have been terrifying for you," the governor sighed. Elizabeth was shaking a little as she stood up next to her father.

"Oh no, we are fine. Are you well Miss?" Jean asked.

"Yes. At least he's gone," Elizabeth smiled. "I have not seen you ladies around before, are you traveling by?"

"Yes we are," Ororo lied. "We kind of became split up and lost." She was stammering now as she tried to think up a story. The girls introduced themselves to the two.

"It is pretty late in the day for traveling. Why don't you ladies stay at the mansion for the night?" The governor turned toward the town where a white large building stood.

"Thank you very much. Would you mind if we meet you there? We have to go to the inn to gather our belongings. We dropped it off there when we first came about this town as we searched for Ororo," Jean added.

"Not at all," the governor said. He and his daughter walked off toward the white mansion as the girls went toward the town.

"Well that was smooth," Rogue sighed. She turned toward Jean, "Can you find Jack?"

"I'm trying. Hold on one sec." Jean shut her eyes as she put her hands to her forehead. "He's in a blacksmith shop just down the street from here."

"We should go help him out. I'll, like, feel bad if we don't….even if he almost had Jean killed," Kitty laughed. She received a glare from Jean. The four made their way down the dirt path toward a shop with an anvil sign hanging above.

"Let us try to not get the whole navy running over here," Ororo said as she looked through the dirt covered window. "Jack is probably hiding somewhere in there." She grabbed the handle and yanked it back. They all hurried in and shut the large wooden door with a creek.

"Jack? _Jack!" _Kitty called in a whisper. She glanced around to find a sleeping man sitting on a chair with hay clumped around the area. Swords hung around and there was a clanging noise in the background. Kitty moved forward slightly and shielded her eyes from the ray of sunshine that came through the window that was close to the ceiling. Something whizzed past the side of her face. She turned as it flew past her and almost hit Rouge, who arched herself back. Rogue looked in shock as a sword wobbled from its connection with the door. It was just above her face. "What was that about!" Out of nowhere, Jack ran toward them.

"'Ello ladies!" He beamed. Rogue glowered at him. "Sorry about that. So….you've come to my aid!" He grabbed the sword and tried to pull it out of its jammed position.

"Yah, and almost got stabbed in doing so," Rogue grumbled. Another figure came out from behind a pillar.

"That is a wonderful trick. Except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon," Jack said to the figure.

"Will?" Kitty was astonished. He glanced toward her.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" Will reached toward a sword with a heated tip. The red hot fire glowed as he went toward Jack.

"Who makes all these?" Jack questioned as they both engaged in sword fighting. They circled each other and tried to take a stab at each other whenever there was an opportunity.

"I do! And I practice with them three hours a day!" Will dove into a roll as Jack took a swing at him. They moved around a pillar and sparks flew as the heated sword clashed with Jack's.

"Should we, like, intervene?" Kitty asked Jean, who blocked the sparks from hitting them.

"Only if someone's going to get it," Jean answered as she watched the two men continue the fight toward the side of the sop.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack alleged while he dodged another swing.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" They both edged their way up onto a wagon that swayed beneath them. Will swiftly hooked a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's wrist and embedded it in the beam above. Jack gave him a strange look and hit a loose board which threw Will off the cart. Jack yanked down on the irons and caused the knife to come out of the wood. He fell back onto the cart on his back with a slam just as Will climbed back on. Will flew upward toward rafters. Jack looked up with a smirk.

"You know, if this wasn't in an intense situation, it would be pretty funny," Ororo commented. Will used his sword to cut a rope that had a heavy sack attached. Jack's smirk faded into a slight frown as the sack plummeted toward the wagon and vaulted him into the rafters. They continued fighting by jumping from beam to beam. Jack grabbed a beam and swung downward with Will on his heels. Once on the ground, they both continued the fight. In the middle of it, Jack lost his sword and grabbed a sack full of sand. He cut it open and threw it at Will.

"You cheated!" Will gasped while he protected his eyes.

"Who would've guessed?" Rogue deadpanned. Jack pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Will.

"Pirate," Jack added with a smile. "Move away."

"No." Will stood by the wooden doors where the girls were. The group jumped as the doors shifted. They heard shouting from soldiers on the other side who were trying to bust the door down.

"Jack, don't do it!" Kitty pleaded.

"Fine then. Please move." Jack's hand was shaking as he held the gun up.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Will did not budge.

"This shot is not meant for you." Before anyone could even blink, a glass bottle smashed on top of Jack's head. He faltered for a second and fell face first on the ground. The astounded five looked at the man behind him with their mouths hanging open. As they made a move forward, the door behind them shifted and flew open. Ororo, Jean, and Kitty somewhat glided out of the way while Rogue dove across and knocked Will out of the way of the swinging door. They both tumbled on the ground, causing a cloud of dust to wash over them.

"There he is. Over here!" Soldiers streamed in and surrounded the fallen pirate with their bayonets aimed downward. The last to step in was Norrington, who coughed from the dust that clouded the doorway. He looked about the room and became surprised from the four familiar faces. He glowered at the dust covered man, who was being helped up by Rogue. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown .You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive," Norrington announced.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Mr. Brown slurred as he threw the broken bottle tip toward the end of the dusty area. Will looked around with a confused look and then rolled his eyes.

"Ladies, I am surprised to have found you here. You seem to be wherever the conflicts occur," Norrington affirmed.

"Oh yes. We somehow always find a way," Kitty quipped.

"You two," Norrington ordered as two soldiers stepped forward. "Accompany them to the Governor's mansion."

"Yes sir!" The two soldiers walked over to where the four girls stood.

"Shall we?" one asked as they came toward the girls. Ororo was the first to step out followed by Kitty, who turned back toward the pirate, Rogue, and then Jean. The soldiers pursued behind them.

_We'll get him out of jail tomorrow_. Jean telepathically informed everyone.

_Sure. Let's make sure we don't have the navy anywhere near us._ Ororo said into the link.

Back in the shop, Norrington watched as the soldiers lift Jack up. "Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."

Twilight came quickly over the port after the girls entered the mansion. The sky darkened after each passing minute and the servants in the large house light the candles. The four girls were lead into a long ornate hallway which had many doors that led to bed chambers.

"The Governor set these two rooms for you. Hope your stay is pleasant. If you need anything, just call for one of us," The maid said as she unlocked the doors. Each room had two large beds with drapes that hung from tall bedposts. They had beautiful windows with views from the port and streets. Bed stands stood at the left of each bed with a single candle resting on top.

"Thank you," Jean smiled as the maid left her and Rogue's room. "Guys!" Jean stuck her head out of her door and looked down the hall.

"What!" Kitty piped as she and Ororo poked their heads out.

"Come in here," Jean answered as she looked down both ends of the hall to see if any servants were strolling by. Ororo and Kitty quickly went into their room and shut the door behind them. They all sat on one bed and Jean shut the drapes that enclosed the bed. "O.K. so since none of us know what happened, we need to find a way back to the mansion in the morning after we get Jack out."

"That's just wonderful," Rogue groaned as she thought about all the possible ways the situation could go wrong.

"Something's up," Jean added.

"What do you mean something is up?" Ororo asked while she shifted around to relieve the tension on her legs. She went from sitting on her knees to lying on her stomach.

"I don't know. I just feel it. I had that weird headache again."

"Well if something goes wrong, we have Rogue here to scare whatever it is away," Kitty quipped.

"Thanks." Rogue's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Do you know what it could be or when it is going to happen?" Ororo asked.

"No. We should be on the lookout though," Jean told them.

"Two of us could stay here and the other two could walk around the port," Kitty added.

"Kitty and I will go to the port," Ororo offered.

"That's going to be hard for Kitty, since she can't walk a straight line without falling," Rogue laughed.

"Hey!"

"Let's go!" Ororo pulled Kitty up from her sitting position and yanked open the curtains. "We will be back in an hour or so." She closed the door on the way out.

"So what do we do now?" Rogue sighed.

"We could walk around for a little bit." Jean and Rogue headed out the door and into the large hallway. As they ambled through the large house, they were greeted by servants who came across them.

"Hello!" A voice echoed from a room that was to the left of them. The girls peered in to see Elizabeth in her room with a servant tending to the sheets. "You don't have to stand out there the whole night, come in!"

The maid was leaving the room, "Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place."

"What was that about?" Jean asked.

"Oh it is nothing. She was talking about Norrington and the events of today," Elizabeth scoffed.

"So do yah like him," Rogue smiled.

"Well, he proposed to me today, before I fell off the ledge."

"That's one way to get out of a tense situation," Jean added. Elizabeth laughed as she pushed her dark blonde hair over her shoulder.

"He's very, I do not know, sweet and all, but I do not feel that he is the one," Elizabeth said.

"Don't forget he's a little stiff," Rogue commented. Jean elbowed her in the side.

"That is true, Marie" she smiled.

"Is there someone else?" Jean questioned. A cooler breeze went through the open window and the candle on the night stand flickered.

"Yes I would say. His name is Will," Elizabeth answered as her face turned a slight pink. She smiled as she looked downward and twirled a lock of her hair. Jean noticed the peculiar gold medallion that hung around her neck. It made her feel a strange presence that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Oh, we met someone named Will today," Jean realized as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Kitty said his last name was Turner or something."

"Yes that is him." Elizabeth told the girls of how they met. When she was younger, she was on a ship that sailed on an eerie day. As they continued on, she peered over the edge to find random broken items floating by. She then became startled when she found a boy floating on a broken piece of wood. The crew looked onward to find a burning ship with no survivors except this one boy. "That was when Will and I first came to know each other."

Jean heard a faint thought slip through her mind from the girl's memory. _I'm going to watch over you Will_. She smiled at the thought as the memory became an image in her mind. _The young girl leaned over the boy who had just woken and was drenched. He gave a small smile before he passed out._

"Do you know where you're like going?" Kitty huffed as she tried to reach the white haired girl.

"Just down the pier." Ororo was a yard ahead and turned to wait for Kitty.

"I don't know how you are walking so fast," Kitty began once she caught up.

"Well I have had heels for my uniform." They continued up onto the wooden planks and toward the stone bridge. The night sky became cooler as the wind whipped around them. Kitty put her hands on the side and leaned against the stone. The stars became hazy and then disappeared completely in a matter of second.

"Hey, are you doing this?" Kitty looked toward the dark sky and the murky water.

"No. This is strange. Keep an eye open." Before they went further down the bridge, two men walked onto the stone. They were in conversation when they reached the girls.

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" The governor turned toward Norrington.

"No, she hasn't."

"Well, she has had a very trying day. Oh good evening, Ororo." Kitty came out from behind Ororo. "Good evening, Kitty. Where are Marie and Jean?"

"Hello Governor Swan and Norrington," Kitty greeted. "Oh they are back at the mansion."

"Ghastly weather, don't you think?"

"Yes it truly is," Ororo remarked.

"What are you ladies doing out at such a dreary evening?" Norrington asked as he stepped forward.

"We just thought of taking a stroll down the pier and look upon the lovely view," Kitty added. As they all stood there for a moment, a strange noise came about. It was like a huge explosion in the distance.

"What's that?" The governor jumped at the sound and took a step back with his hand over his heart. Norrington squinted his eyes and became shocked at the sight.

"Oh no," Ororo gasped.

"Cannon fire!" Norrington yelled. A large black object flew through the air and came straight for the group. Kitty reacted quickly and tackled the governor to the ground as the cannon whizzed over their heads. Ororo pushed Norrington out of the way before another could do any damage. "Return fire!" Soldiers came from around the pier and jumped to positions. Explosions from the cannons were at random on the dock. Pieces of wood flew into the air as the dock was bombarded. A huge dark ship was anchored and fired continuously. Smaller vessels with torches ablaze were coming toward the port.

"Pirates!" Kitty yelped.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**** Tell me what you think.**


	3. Attack on Port Royal

**On to the next chapter! Sorry it took me a while to update... - Enjoy!**

**Previously:** _A huge dark ship was anchored and fired continuously. Smaller vessels with torches ablaze were coming toward the port._

"_Pirates!" Kitty yelped. _

**Chapter 3: Attack on Port Royal!**

Back in the mansion, Jean and Rogue were leaving Elizabeth's room.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay in your home," Rogue told her.

"Any time."

"Good night." Jean held a candle as she led Rogue down the hall. She stopped at their room and opened the door.

"Ah'll be right back. Ah need to find the bathroom," Rogue said as she made her way down the hall. She felt like she was going in circles in the dark corridor. Her candle was close to becoming blown out from all the direction changes and corners. _How can yah possibly find a bathroom in this place_, Rogue grumbled to herself as she went into the wrong door for the umpteenth time. She found herself by a large window when she decided to turn back. She gazed out and looked over the water. Her face contorted into a slight frown as a black ship floated toward the port. It anchored itself a far distance from the wooden planks of the pier. "What the—" She dived to the ground as a cannon hit the wall and caused splinters of wood to rain on top of her. She pushed herself off the ground and ran down the hall. "Jean!"

"What was that noise?" Jean sprinted toward her. Rogue was dusting herself off as she continued running.

"Cannons. Someone's attacking the port!"

"We have to find Kitty and Ororo." Jean tried to mentally call out to them. "I can't reach them. There's too much chaos happening."

"Hurry. We could make it to the port," Rogue headed down the hall to where Elizabeth's room was. She came running out.

"Pirates! We have to get the front door to lock it. They are coming through the gate!" Elizabeth led the two down the hall and toward the stairs. Before they made it to the first step, the butler was heading toward the door. "Don't!" He reached the handle and opened it to come face to face with a bunch of pirates with lit torches.

"Hello, chum." The pirate pulled out a pistol and shot the butler in the head. He fell straight back with a thud. Elizabeth covered her mouth before she let out a scream as the pirates stepped in. "Up there!"

"Girls!" The other yelled. Two of the pirates followed them up the stairs and chased after them. Jean grabbed Elizabeth's arm and dragged her down the hall as Rogue hurled the candle at them. The three ran into a room and slammed the door shut. When they turned around, Jean jumped as they met up with the maid they saw previously. She was just about to blast a telekinetic pulse.

"Miss Swann , they've come to kidnap you. Ladies you have to run!" She was flustered as she held onto Elizabeth's shoulders to get her farther into the room.

"What?"

"You're the governor's daughter," she continued.

"They haven't seen you. Hide and the first chance you get, run to the fort," Elizabeth commanded. Jean and Rogue held onto the door as the pirates pushed inward. The girls were shoved back as the door burst open.

"Sight the muzzle flesh!" Norrington commanded. Soldiers were running around, dodging fires and explosions as they fired cannons and riffles at oncoming pirates. Ororo and Kitty were by the governor who shielded himself as explosions sounded throughout the port.

"Norrington!" Ororo yelled as she tackled him down. A bullet whizzed above him. "You are like a walking target!" They both rolled out of the way as stone crumpled down from the fort.

"Aim for the flashes!" A soldier yelled.

"Thank you," Norrington said as he helped her up. "I need a full strike, fore and aft! Let these demons both bite at this!"

"Ack!" Kitty yelped as she ducked from an incoming cannon.

"Governor, barricade yourself in my office. Ladies go with him! That's an order!" Norrington commanded. A stray bullet came flying at the governor. Kitty swiftly grabbed his coat and phased him before the bullet could do damage to his shoulder. He did not notice as the three ran toward the office. Mr. Swann ran toward the room first and shoved the stubborn door open. He then ushered for Ororo and Kitty to come in. Before they could get in, a pillar fell in front and blocked the entrance.

"Ladies!" Kitty and Ororo jumped back as more debris came at them. The soldiers ran past them as the explosions worsened.

"Well that's just dandy," Kitty grumbled. She jumped to the side as rifle fire clouded the area.

"We have to get to the mansion. That is where the pirates are probably heading!" Ororo warned. They ran down the battlement. Soldiers and debris were flying everywhere.

"Help them first!" Kitty jumped over the edge of the fort and lightened her fall by walking on the air. She grabbed an unconscious soldier and phased him through the battlement. She laid him down by the office without anyone throwing a glance her way.

"I will try to stop the other boats from reaching port!" Both Ororo and Kitty jumped over the edge together, much to the shock of the young soldier next to them, and landed on the port. Ororo flew over to the port without anyone noticing and Kitty grabbed a sword that was lying by a broken board. Kitty huffed as she tried to run in her dress.

"This is ridiculous!" Kitty was close to tripping over the hem of her dress. She looked up and noticed the young soldier staring at them with astonishment. Kitty chuckled nervously. "Eh hello." She snapped out of her thoughts as she dodged a bullet. "Ororo, over there!"

"I am on it!" Ororo's eyes turned a blazing white as she caused a gust of wind to form a huge wave. She thrust her arms to the left as the wind pushed the wave over the vessel of pirates. The boat tipped over, leaving the pirates a long way to swim to the pier. "Kitty behind you!"

"What!—" Kitty swung her sword around and blocked an incoming swing from the pirate behind her. The pirate did not stop his hits as Kitty blocked each. He ran toward her as she phased herself, causing him to run through her. With one swift roundhouse kick, the pirate flew to the ground. Before he could move, Ororo zapped him with lightning to knock him out.

"Come on!" Ororo ran ahead as Kitty followed closely behind. Kitty grabbed Ororo and phased them both as a canon ball hit the rail above them. A group of soldiers were knocked unconscious and fell off the battlement. Ororo made a gust of wind and brought the soldiers to safety. "Good thing there is so much commotion!" she gritted when debris flew her way. "Or we would be blowing our cover like there is no tomorrow."

Jean and Rogue rushed toward Elizabeth as the two pirates came in. Elizabeth grabbed a bed warmer and smacked one of the men on the side of the head.

"Aagh!" The distraction caused the other pirate to come up behind him and grab Elizabeth's arm.

"Gotcha!" His fake eye moved around slightly. Rogue ran over and tackled him away. Jean used her telekinesis to open the bed warmer. Rogue rolled out of the way as the embers spilled onto the pirate. "It's hot! You burned me." He glowered at Elizabeth, thinking it was her.

"Oh pity!" Rogue growled. "Run!" Jean grabbed Elizabeth's arm and they sprinted out of the room. Rogue jumped up and started to head out of the room. The other pirate came in front of her and blocked her escape.

"No where to go," he said. Rogue pulled off her glove and held onto his bare hand. What happened next was a complete shock. Her pale hand held on and the pirate seemed to change his physical appearance. He turned into a skeleton that still had some characteristics of human. He was ghostly and had bits of skin still on him. Rogue's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my—!" Rogue looked down at her hand and back up at the pirate. She then dropped down and kicked her leg out under his feet. He fell down and she jumped over him.

"'Ey!" The pirate yelped. Jean looked back to find Rogue catching up to them. They ran down the stairs and sped up as the pirates neared them. Jean fell behind as Elizabeth led them down. She was about to run onto the first floor when the skinnier pirate jumped off the ledge and landed in front of her. She gasped and looked behind at the other two girls. Jean sensed the other pirate close to her.

"Jean lookout!" Elizabeth yelled from bellow. Jean came closer to the ledge of the stairs. She grabbed the railing and jumped off the edge. She used her telekinesis to lighten her fall and landed next to the pirate with the fake eye. Both of the pirates had their mouths open as Jean smirked. She was about to throw him back when another pirate ran through the door. The group looked at the man who stood there for only a few seconds with gold and trinkets in his hands. Out of nowhere, a cannon ball smashed through the wall. It flew past the group, through a pillar, and slammed into the shocked pirate. He crashed through the door he just came through, leaving the group in alarm.

Elizabeth rushed forward followed by Jean and Rogue. Once the three passed the main doors, Jean's eyes flashed red as she broke the chain of the chandelier and made it seem like the cannon cracked the ceiling. It fell down before the pirates could pass through. The girls scampered into a room across the hall. Elizabeth jammed the door shut with a candelabra.

"What do we do!" Rogue whispered. Elizabeth dashed around a dining table and grabbed a shield that was over the mantel of the fire place. She yanked it down and almost fell over from the weight. She tried to jiggle the sword out and even put her foot on the shield to pull it out.

"Oh the bloody—" Elizabeth muttered.

"Of all the times for the sword to not budge," Jean said. She ran over and tried to get the other one out. "Ugh!"

"They're comin' in!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Follow me! We are going to make a run for the upstairs." Jean dashed to the door.

"Wait, why?" Rogue stammered. Elizabeth also looked over to the girl in confusion.

"It's the only way. Pirates are all around the front. We have to exit through the side of the building." Jean informed. _I can sense them in the front_, she mentally told Rogue. Before the pirates ran through, Jean kicked the door and used her telekinesis to push the men back. The door blasted open and caused the pirates to slide a few feet back. She raced up the stairs and into the hall with the others behind. She ran into a room and stopped on the balcony. Rogue lifted up the hem of her dress as she ran to the railing. Jean glanced over the edge and turned to Rogue.

"Are yah sure?" Rogue asked, knowing what she was about to do.

"Elizabeth, you are going to have to trust us," Jean assured as she stepped onto the railing.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth gasped when Jean leaned back. "Jean!" She yelped when Jean jumped off. Elizabeth ran to edge and leaned over to see where the red head went. Her eyes widened as Jean landed with ease.

"Ah'll help yah down," Rogue promised as she stepped onto the ledge. She floated down a little and waited for Elizabeth to grab her hand. Elizabeth bit her lip as she reached out. She could not believe what was happening and had no other choice but to go over the ledge. Her hand did not reach Rogue's in time before the pirates came in. They yanked her back into the room. "Elizabeth!—" Rogue didn't have time to fly back up when an explosion knocked her out of the air. She fell toward the ground with a pile of wood on top. Jean mentally lifted the wood off and pulled Rogue up. She winced in pain as she stepped on her left foot. She almost fell over from the pain. She had a bruise on her side from the large plank.

"Thanks. We have to move quickly," Rogue hobbled on one foot until she took flight into the air. They landed on the broken balcony and ran into the room. Rogue had difficulty keeping up with Jean as she clutched her side. Elizabeth was nowhere in sight.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jean asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, Ah'll be fine," Rogue said with a slight wince. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"They must've brought her downstairs." They glided down the hall and onto the first story. Jean faintly heard Elizabeth say "Parley."

"Parley?"

"We have to get to the town now!" Ororo ran down the pier and dodged bullets and splintered wood.

"There are, like, so many pirates. They can't possibly all be coming from that boat!" Kitty shouted angrily as she knocked a pirate into the water of the dock. The two sprinted onto the dirt walkway that was cluttered with civilians running about and broken shops. Ororo ducked as a bomb flew over her head. She turned to find two pirates closing in on them. Both were laughing as Kitty pulled out a sword. Kitty catapulted into the air and engaged in sword fighting with one of the men. She grunted as he also pulled out an ax and brought it down on her sword. She held her sword out to block both the man's sword and ax. Ororo looked around and couldn't find a random sword anywhere.

"Where is that blacksmith shop when you need it." Ororo ducked as the pirate went to attack her. She flipped out of the way and kicked him as high as her dress would allow. She almost had a blow to the face and dodged quickly to the left. Her eyes turned an electrifying white as she swung at him. At each punch, she used a bit a lightning to stun him. She used all the force she could muster and knocked him out with a final bow. She then used a gust of wind to propel him out toward the pier.

"Well that was intense!" Kitty said as she dodged a sword swipe. The pirate knocked her sword out of her hand. As he lifted the sword above his head, Ororo glided only a few inches above the ground and held onto the metal of his sword. She let lightning pass through her body and into the sword. A white shock swept through his body, knocking him out cold. "Nice."

"Wait a minute, is that Will?" Ororo surmised.

"Yeah!" Kitty ran forward. Will was battling a pirate who wielded a metal crow bar and a hatchet. He swung the hatchet around and flung the bar at him. It caught his shoulder and the pirate yanked him closer only to grab his shirt collar.

"Isn't that the pirate you struck earlier?" Kitty asked.

"How is he even standing after that bolt?" Ororo ran up to Kitty. The pirate did not have bruises or any signs of scorch marks.

"Will!" Kitty caught his attention as both the pirate and Will turned to face her. "Nice seeing you again," she sneered at the pirate. He glowered at her and gave a toothy grin. Ororo took the opportunity to cause a bolt of lightning to strike the sign above. The chain broke loose and the sign plummeted down in an arc motion.

"Duck!" Ororo and Kitty squatted as the pirate dropped Will. The sign hit the dirt covered pirate full on and hurled him through a window of an enflamed shop.

"Are you alright? You ladies have to get to the fort. It's not safe out here," Will confirmed as he stood a little shaken and dusty.

"We were just there. We tried to get into the office but a timber blocked our entrance," Ororo stated.

"Elizabeth!" Will glanced over at a group of pirates who were dragging an angry and frightened girl toward the port. Will started to run toward her when a wave of people ran past. He looked up slightly confused as a bomb was thrown his way. It rolled to his foot and sparked. The flicker died quickly as Will went toward the port.

"Outta my way, scum!" A dark haired pirate ran past Will and hit him with the butt end of his hatchet.

"Quick, move him to the side. We need to get to Elizabeth," Ororo commanded over the noise. Both Ororo and Kitty pulled the unconscious Will to the side of a barrel. They laid him down and ran toward the pirates. With a quick turn, the girls sprinted forward and almost collided into two figures.

"Kitty? Ororo!" Jean cried out as she skidded to a halt. "They're taking her to the ship!" Rogue limped up to them.

"What happened—Will you be alright?" Ororo asked Rogue.

"I just fell the wrong way. Yeah, Ah'm okay." Rogue was close to toppling over. Ororo held out her arm and acted like a crutch for the girl. "Thanks."

"The ship is, like, leaving!" Kitty pointed out. They ran as fast as they could with a limping Rogue up the port and onto the wooden planks. Kitty grabbed onto the other three as an explosion blasted woods and chains their way. Rogue grabbed her side again as she staggered up.

"Wow that was close. Where is the ship? It could not have disappeared!" Ororo exclaimed.

"That's like strange," Kitty inquired.

"These guys aren't ordinary pirates," Rogue piped. "Ah grabbed one of them and he didn't get knocked out. He turned into some skeleton-type thing."

"That is why one of the pirates we fought earlier came back without a wound," Ororo realized. "How should we get to Elizabeth?"

"I don't know. We have to get to the battlement and get Rogue some help before she keels over," Jean spoke as she headed toward the fort. Boards were snapped in half and mangled. Random pieces were missing and in piles from explosions.

"I told you Ah'm fine!" She winced again.

"Sure you are."

**Thanks for Reading! Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I need to know! The guys will be coming in soon….. -**


	4. Tortuga

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just revised these chapters to fix Ororo's language. Thank you allyg1990 for informing me!**

**Chapter 4: Tortuga**

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" Will said as he approached the group of soldiers that surrounded Norrington and the governor. Rogue would have been run over if she hadn't side stepped toward Jean with a minor limp. Jean was studying the map laid about on the table when Norrington stiffened slightly.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," Norrington spoke in a monotone and returned to his relaxed position over the map. The soldier stepped over toward Will and went to grab his shoulder. Will shrugged him off and turned his attention back to Norrington.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her."

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it," the governor stepped forward wearily. The look he gave Will caused him to look down with a hollow feeling.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl," Will's head snapped up with determination.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," Mullroy asserted. Ororo glanced in his direction.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it—" Will was cut off as Norrington slammed his hands down on the desk.

"No! The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies." Norrington became increasingly irritated as time went on. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course?"

"That's not good enough!" Will flung his hatchet and jabbed it into the table. Norrington stopped in the direction toward the governor and strode over the Will. His jaw clenched as he walked around a soldier and wrench Will by the elbow and toward the exit.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth!" Norrington handed the hatchet back and stiffly walked back around the table. Will took a step back and looked down. He headed around the corner and straight into the girls.

"Where are you going?" Kitty asked as she tried to catch up with a fuming Will. She lifted up the hem of her dress and ran to him.

"I'm going to find Jack. No one takes my ideas seriously!" He continued forward without a backward glance.

"Jack's the only one who would know where the ship is headed," Jean said, causing Will to pause. "That ship last night just vanished out of thin air. No ship can move that quickly." Will turned around in front of the dusty prison entrance.

"You saw it leave?"

"Not entirely. There was a lot of mist and an explosion blocked our view," Ororo explained gently.

"I cannot believe I allowed that pirate to get the best of me," Will put his hand through his hair.

"You didn't miss much," Rogue assured. Will led them into the jail and marched down the steps into a musty hall. There were a few cells with heaps of hay lying about.

"Kitty, try not to kill yourself on these stairs," Jean breathed when she reached the bottom step.

"Thanks Red," Kitty grumbled when she was on the verge of twisting her ankle. She griped the rail at the last second before she could take a plunge to the floor. Once Will entered the bottom floor, a clang and a thump resonated through the abandoned area as if someone fell on the ground. The group rounded the corner to find Jack lying on a pile of hay with an innocent look on his face. He was in some weird sprawled out position with most of his body covered in sunlight that seeped through the barred window.

"Don't try to be innocent. I know you attempted to get the lock open with that bone over there," Jean sang with a gleam in her eye. Jack lifted his head off the ground and gave her a look of feigned confusion.

"You, Sparrow!" Will approached Jack, grasping the iron bars.

"So the lovely ladies and the blacksmith have come to this humble abode," Jack dragged on as he lowered his head down onto the hay.

"We need your help," Kitty bluntly stated.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" Will held on to the iron of the bars.

"I've heard of it."

"That's wonderful," Rogue sarcastically stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Where does it make berth?" Will demanded.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack lifted his upper body off the ground. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"What?" Kitty took a step forward with a sense of bewilderment. "How can you find a place that someone else already knows where when they couldn't have found it without already knowing where it is…"

"There she goes on the genius ramble of hers," Jean sighed. "We all know the ship is real. We saw it last night after almost being blown to pieces."

"Why ask me?" He was lazily moving his wrist around while still in the sprawled position.

"Because you're a pirate," Will retorted, unclenching the bars.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it? To think that you ladies would want to join this great life. How marvelous." He was now leaning on his elbows.

"Of course not!"

"They took Miss Swan." Will cut him off and began pacing around. Dust floated about his heels.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl." Jack swung his legs and heaved his body to a sit up position.

"You definitely are in need of one," Ororo interjected.

"Well the position is open," Jack grinned, leaning closer to the bars. Ororo scowled. "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"We could help you out," Jean bargained.

"How's that. The key's run off," Jack picked a piece of hay off his shirt. "If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed." Will walked around inspecting the rusting bars. "I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel the right leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free," He started as he went to grab a bench. He hoisted it up to the bars and pushed it forward.

"Here, Ah'll help yah," Rogue said as she grabbed one end of the bench. The bars were easily yanked off with a clang and thrust aside. Jack sauntered out of the cell and passed Jean, grumbling something under his breath. She looked at him curiously as he stood next to Will with a smirk.

"What's your problem?" Rogue growled. Jack did not reply and instead whipped around toward the stairs. His dreadlocks knocked Rogue in the forehead and she had to pause a few seconds before she could inflict any serious damage on him. Kitty started to laugh and abruptly stopped once she was shot with a death glare.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner." Will eyed him strangely.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Jack said.

"Yes." Will answered. The moment was cut off by a large clang as the bars fell to the ground, extremely close to Ororo's foot. She jumped back in surprise and almost landed on Will.

"Hurry up. The soldiers outside could have heard that," Jean warned as she glanced around.

"Not without my effects," Jack grinned as he grabbed his compass and scabbard. He sprinted in front of the group to lead them out of the prison and down to the shore. Their heels dug into the sand as they ran under a stone bridge. Small pools of water splashed around their feet.

"Ah mah dress!" Rogue lifted the hem of the garb which now was soaked and darkened.

"Don't worry, that's the least of your troubles," Jean cautioned just as Jack skidded to a halt at the edge of the stone wall. She mentally told her that she read his mind. _I don't want to ruin his moment. Let him explain it_.

_Fine._

"What do you mean?" Ororo questioned. Kitty ran a little too quickly and almost knocked Jean into Jack.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will pointed toward the large vessel that had the name Dauntless.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term," Jack corrected. "Ororo over here already had the…pleasure of coming with me." He hooked his arm around her shoulders with a large grin.

"Just splendid," she gritted through a false smile.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack questioned as he swayed a little.

"I'd die for her."

"Oh good. No worries, then," Jack peered around the corner and came back in when three soldiers darted across. "How 'bout you?"

"We're just here for the ride," Rogue answered. Jack looked taken aback until she gave a large sigh. "We want to get Elizabeth back just as much yah do!"

"On we go then!"

"What's the plan Jack?" Kitty asked. He shifted his gaze toward a line of rowboats that were lying on their tops.

"I cannot believe we are actually following this idea," Ororo groaned. They found themselves under one of the rowboats and shuffling toward the water. The boat was only a foot above the ground and all that was seen was their feet. They plunged into the water in their crouched positions.

"This is a little farfetched just to get on a boat," Kitty said as they slowly walked against the water. The boat left their heads dry with an air bubble as they held it above them.

"I'm surprised at how we are even doing this," Jean stated. "Is there even enough air?"

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will sighed.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack quipped. They continued forward and heard a crunch. Jean sensed Will's surprise. He stopped for a second as he kicked his leg. He then continued forward with a hopeless expression.

"Did you just step in something?" Jean asked.

"Yes," Will grumbled. He dragged along a wooden crate that his foot broken through. Jack abruptly stopped causing everyone to crash into each other.

"Destination I presume." Jack swam up first, followed by Will, and then the girls. They surfaced and looked up at the large ship. Jack grabbed onto a ledge and heaved himself up. He swung his left hand up and grabbed onto the first balcony. Jean rolled her eyes.

"Here we go then." Ororo grabbed onto a ledge and heaved herself up. She almost slipped off when she reached for the second balcony.

"This is insane!" Kitty exclaimed as she wrung out her hair on the balcony. She and Rogue were the last to come up on the deck. "Let's not use our powers and make it harder. I think we should do it blindfolded while we're at it!"

"Shhhh!" Rogue growled. "There are soldiers on this ship!" Rogue gasped as they fell over the railing and onto the deck. She scrambled around and stood up with the help of Jean. "Jack!" He was already heading down the steps with Will behind him.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" Jack announced as he swayed in place. Will ran up behind him and drew his sword.

"Aye! Avast!" Will stood there looking very serious. Jack looked back at him with a blank face and Will lifted his eyebrows.

"That was convincing," Ororo whistled from behind as she tried to walk in the wet dress. The soldiers laughed at the pirate and blacksmith.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay," Gillete sneered. Jack pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the soldier's nose.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack said with a smirk.

"Did you force these ladies on board with you!"

"Here we go again," Jean rolled her eyes. After a mere few minutes, Jack was able to get the soldiers to abandon ship and sail toward port in a small rowboat. "That was unexpected."

"How did that happen…?" Rogue muttered.

Kitty ran over to Jack while he was showing Will something. "Norrington is going to come on board!"

"That's the plan," Jack smiled.

"Here they come!" Will pointed toward the Interceptor as it turned toward their ship. The ship quickly veered toward the Dauntless and anchored itself in place. From the sides, ropes were being thrown and attached to railings. Soldiers swung aboard from different ends of the boat.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges," Norrington ordered.

"Are you sure about this?" Jean whispered as they ran to the railing by the Interceptor.

"Of course!" Jack held onto the rope and grabbed the nearest person next to him.

"Jack!" Ororo was swung across the two boats and landed on the deck with Jack. "I swear!"

"Ms. Pryde?" Will held out his arm.

"Why thank you." Kitty grabbed onto him and they went across.

"Oh Marie!" Jean said in a forced manly voice. She made a large heroic gesture and held out her arm. Rogue's eyes widened.

"I don't know what to say to that," Rogue commented. They both swung across and ran toward the other four.

"Cut the ropes." Jack took out his sword and began to slice any means of connection between the two vessels.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" Norrington ran over and sneered as he saw the group beginning to sail away.

"Quickly men!" One soldier yelled. Another soldier clad in a blue uniform tried to swing to the interceptor. He missed it by a couple of feet and flipped into the water.

"Well that, like, has to hurt," Kitty flinched.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack held onto the wheel as he swung his hat around.

"Watch where you swing that!" Jean yelped as she ducked from the swing. They heard yelling and shouts from the commodore and crew. Jean contorted her face into one of confusion as the soldier's ship did not set sail toward the Interceptor. The soldiers instead ran to the edges of the boat and pulled out their rifles.

In the front of their ship, they heard the soldiers who abandoned the ship earlier. "Jump!" The boat was crushed under the ship as the group swam away.

"They're going to shoot at us!" Rogue ducked for cover. The soldiers opened fire on the ship. Some of the bullets made it onto the deck while others missed it entirely. Jean caused most to deflect back.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen!" One of the soldiers yelled.

As they made their way out into sea, the girls went below deck.

"Jean, do you have any idea what is going on?" Ororo asked as she sat in one of the wooden chairs near the desk.

"I tried to pick up any thoughts from Elizabeth, but I found a lot of static. Something's blocking it," Jean sighed. Kitty stepped around the corner and almost tripped over her own feet.

"What! I, like, haven't got my sea legs," Kitty piped as she grabbed onto the shelf as the boat lurched.

"Yah haven't even had land legs," Rogue grumbled.

"Quiet for a second," Jean held up her hand. They all listened as a conversation became less muffled.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," Will started.

"Is that so?" Jack's voice sounded through the door.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate." They heard a sword being unsheathed.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" The girls jumped from a large smashing noise and a grunt. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these; what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So?" Jack drawled.

"What was that?" Kitty questioned.

"Time to intervene," Jean said as she ran to open the door. She flung the door open and ran into the blazing sunlight, causing her to squint. "Jack! What are you doing?"

"I'm making a point here," Jack quickly inserted. They came out of the ship's hold to find Jack leaning over the railing and Will hanging onto the sail over the ocean. Jack swung him back onboard. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" He held out a sword and put the blade toward Will's neck, who was in a heap on the deck. He then flipped it so that the handle of the weapon was next to him.

"Tortuga?" Will stood up after he grasped the sword.

"What's Tortuga?" Rogue asked.

By dusk, Jack was able to steer them toward a cove where the town was. Waves crashed about the rocks and lights were faintly seen from the waters. The ship entered the cove and the town was on the side of one of the many rocky hills. Dark masses stretched around the town, enclosing it in a ring of protection. As they exited the ship and went onto the port, the air became full of shouts and crashes. The town was in utter chaos. People were shooting pistols at random and were running around the streets. Many were in a brawl while some sat around drinking from kegs on the dirt.

"Tortuga. More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack led the group through a small ally way and into the chaos.

"It'll linger," Will breathed.

"Lovely," Ororo muttered.

"This is only the port," Jack sang as he put his arm around Ororo's shoulders. She was just about ready to flip him when a fiery red head strode over.

"Looks like Jeanie has some competition," Rogue whispered to Kitty. She snickered and turned serious before the girl came over fuming.

"I'll tell you mates, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack continued on. "Scarlet!" The red head came up to him and slapped across the face. Jack had a confused look on his face as she strode away. "Not sure I deserved that. Giselle!" Another girl, who had makeup piled on her face and blonde hair, marched up to the Jack.

"Who's she?" The girl asked.

"What?—" Jack didn't finish before she slapped him across the face. His head snapped backward to the group who rolled their eyes. "I may have deserved that."

"Who would've thought," Jean told Will who started grumbling something about pirates. Jack led them through the masses and toward a stable. Jean held onto a wooden beam that was very brittle and rough.

"Why are we here?" Kitty questioned as her heel became stuck in a mound of mud. She lifted her dress and squirmed to get her foot out. Jack gave another trademark grin as he reached for a bucket of water. He unceremoniously threw it at the occupant of the dirt-floored shack. The man was previously sleeping with his head resting on a hog. Once the cool water hit his mud covered face, he shot up and fiercely wiped his face.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Once the man saw he was talking to, his eyes widened. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 's bad luck," The man propped himself up on his right elbow.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," Jack ranted on.

"He always tries to talk his way out of things doesn't he," Rogue huffed. Jack walked into the stable and reached his hand out to help the man up.

"Aye, that'll about do it," the man smiled.

"Ladies and….gentleman…this is Gibbs," Jack announced. He swayed in place and almost fell over a mound of hay. Rogue had to side step out of the way before any collision could occur.

"Pleasure," Rogue grumbled. Kitty elbowed her in the side.

"Like, I'm Kitty, she is Marie," Kitty gestured toward the girl and to the other two, "Ororo, and Jean." As Gibbs stood up, he looked at Rogue and Ororo' hair with surprise. Will threw a bucket of water at him.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs shouted as he stumbled from the cold shock.

"That was for the smell," Will retorted. Gibbs glared for a minute and then nodded in agreement. Jack continued onward through the streets of Tortuga and straight for his own idea of calmness.

"Wonderful….a bar," Jean muttered as Jack stepped through the threshold.

"Keep a sharp eye," Jack warned. Will just rolled his eyes as he stood the farthest away from the center of the room. He leaned against a beam with his arms crossed.

"Ah'm not stayin' in here," Rogue growled as some of the occupants gawked at her and Ororo's hair.

"Why not? Don't you want to get in on all the action?" Ororo joked.

"That's what we all need," Jean groaned as she moved slightly toward the center of the room to find Jack. He was sitting down with Gibbs and both had two mugs.

"Jack, we'll be outside if you need us," Kitty said once she reached the table.

"Aye! So you want to see more of this wonderful place!" Jack replied.

"Something like that…" Ororo sighed.

"Have fun Will," Rogue sighed as she passed him.

"I will try," Will grumbled from his position leaning on a pillar.

"Okay so," Jean began as the four managed to get out of the fray of drunks and fights. "What do we have so far?"

"Well, a dark ship, creepy crew, and random fog that seems to come around a lot on clear nights," Kitty answered. They strolled onto the pier and sat on the many wooden posts that held the wooden planks.

"You mean undead crew. One of the pirates did not even have a mark from the bolt of lightning I gave him," Ororo surmised.

"Yeah. Ah didn't even get a thought or memory from the guy I held onto. He was a skeleton or something," Rogue cringed.

"Why would an undead crew want a governor's daughter? They could do anything without having to worry of getting killed. It's not like they're getting treasures for the ransom. They could probably get it themselves if they really wanted to." Jean was pacing. "I still can't reach her. There's so much static."

"They are going to get, like, a fully loaded navy coming after them," Kitty quipped after she yanked off her heeled shoes. She had a sigh of relief once she was able to move her toes.

"Wait a minute, it has to be something about that gold necklace," Jean remarked. She stopped pacing and sat on one of the posts.

"What necklace?" Ororo asked.

"We were talking with her the night before the attack and she had a chain with a gold piece. It was some sort of skull in a circular pattern," Rogue informed.

"That could have been the cause of that weird pulse in the water," Jean realized. "I haven't sensed any power signature in Elizabeth."

"Why would they want that necklace though?" Kitty wondered.

"Ah have no clue." Rogue shifted from her spot.

"We should get back before something happens and Jack puts Will in the middle of it." Jean stood up and beckoned for the others to follow. She felt a wave of fatigue wash over her as she moved down the ramp.

"I was hoping we could just stay on the ship," Ororo groaned.

"Oh we know you want to get back to Jack," Kitty teased.

"Like my life depended on it," Ororo deadpanned which aroused a snicker from the group. As they made their way down the port, they heard creaks from behind them.

"There's someone behind us!" Kitty whispered, not making a move of alarm.

"More like three," Jean informed. She kept walking forward and tensed up when she felt their presence closer. She whirled around and saw the tall figure extremely close. She thrust out a hand and was about to throw the person backwards.

"Hey! Hold on Jean!" The figure took a step forward into a streak of lamplight. He gave a nervous grin.

"Scott?" Jean was completely shocked and somewhat relieved.

"Wait! Chere—Arghh!" Rogue dove down and swung a foot out to knock the figure down. The figure jumped up before she did any damage. She came up and went to swing at him.

"Rogue stop. It's Remy!" Ororo yelled before the girl could deck him in the face.

"Mon chere!" Remy walked into the light to reveal himself. "You tryin' to kill Remy!" He stood there in a colonial type outfit and had a sword in a sheath that dangled from his side.

"Swamp Rat! Yah could've said something. Yah deserve to get hit for creepin' around like that!" Rogue fumed and gave him a swat across the top of his head.

"Oi! We were tryin to get to you femmes without causin' a scene," Remy said.

"To late for that," Kitty coughed. "Piotr, how did you guys, like, get here?" Piotr came forward and towered over her.

"On someone's ship. They somehow knew how to get here without any map or compass," Colossus spoke in a thick Russian accent.

"We have to find a way back and fast," Scott told them. "Any idea on our whereabouts?"

"It's only been a few moments and he's already in 'fearless leader' mode," Kitty grumbled.

"Scott, we know pretty much the same as you. I'll key you guys in on some strange things," Jean notified. She made a mental link and explained everything about what had happened from Ororo's little encounter to the attack. Scott's expression turned from slight confusion to grim.

"We were there too!" Scott exclaimed. "For some reason, the navy thought I was recruiting and I had to follow some guy, Norrington or something."

"So that is why you are wearing that strange outfit," Ororo realized. Scott crossed his arms from the concealed laughs. His mouth contorted into a frown.

"It's not that bad. The outfit suits you," Kitty tried to keep a straight face. Scott was clad in a red-coated uniform, wig and all. He also had on an outlandish pair of colonial looking glasses with a white scarf wrapped around his head, concealing his eyes. He quickly whipped his arm out and yanked the white powdered nuisance off his head, revealing tousled brown hair.

"I almost took out an entire wall when we woke up here. My glasses were gone," Scott explained.

"You should find another outfit before going in this place. Can you even see?" Rogue warned with a grin.

"I have to squint to be able to look around. It's a little hazy." Kitty and Ororo started to laugh when the wig let out a puff of powder that caused Scott to cough. "You try walking around in this blazing heat in this. It's not my fault I looked regal and official!"

"No you be de one lookin' like a stiff," Remy quipped. He received a jab in the side by Rogue.

**Thankyou everyone for reading. Sorry for the long wait. Please Review! ^-^**


	5. Tempest

**A/N: Yay I'm finally back. Sorry for the extremely long wait. I could not find the time to work on this. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5: Tempest**

The next morning was a trek through the quiet streets at the edge of Tortuga. The sun was blazing and made the water glisten around the port they stood on. Throughout the time they spent on the cove, Scott managed to abandon the soldier uniform and find a decent looking outfit and sword.

"So who is this Jack guy exactly?" Scott asked as he fussed with the sword attached to his belt.

"Well, he's basically the only person who knows how to find Elizabeth," Jean answered.

"He's trying to get a crew together."

"I do not think it is the best idea to intervene," Colossus commented.

"It is the only thing we can do in this place. Where else are we going to go?" Ororo stepped around a few barrels.

"I actually have a theory," Kitty piped in. Every one paused as the small girl sat onto the railing of the pier. "We could have been sent here for a reason."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked.

"You know how we defeated Apocalypse and then everything went back to normal in all the dimensions affected by him. Well maybe we were sent here to make something right in this place."

"It probably has to do with those undead pirates," Ororo surmised as she started to pace.

"What does Jack have to do about this?" Scott asked.

"He knows what we are up against," Rogue began to head down the rest of the pier. "And here he is now."

"Which one?"

"The one with the hat. The other one is Will," Jean informed.

Kitty whipped her head around and hopped off the rail. "You guys should, like, stay behind a little so you won't have everyone on edge."

"Sure Katya," Colossus answered for the three. They slowed their steps and were a few paces behind the girls.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs informed Jack, who walked with him down the line of sailors. Will was a little ways behind them with a scowl on his face.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked. He seemed all but pleased with the lot.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jean called as the four reached them.

"Where have you lovely ladies been?" Jack said overly dramatically as he wrapped his arm around Ororo's shoulders. She strained a smile and stiffened. Behind them, a cackle of laughter was heard. Jack peeped his head around the four to see the three mutants standing awkwardly. One had his arms crossed, the other was looking at the scenery, trying not to make eye contact, and the last was doubled over in laughter.

"Um we..uhh…found some members for your crew," Rogue made up a quick answer. Jack, along with most of the people on the pier, turned their gaze toward them.

"Hello, I am Scott Summers, here to follow under the command of a pirate in your time of—" he was cut off in mid sentence from an elbow in the ribs. He turned to find Jean glaring at him.

_You're pushing it!_, Jean mentally growled.

"Remy LeBeau." Remy smirked as he came around Rogue. The pirates' eyes widened at his dark black eyes and ruby red pupils.

"Sailor! What happened?" Jack swayed when he moved slightly back.

"It was from the cannon fire," Remy answered. "The sparks burned my eyes."

"Horrible tragedy," Kitty added with a bit of hesitation.

"Piotr Rasputin." Jack walked next to him and looked up at the tall man. The pirate tried to make himself look more muscular by puffing out his chest and lifting his head up high. He stalked off with the failed attempt.

"So?" Ororo interrupted the moment.

"So, what?...Oh yes…perfect," Jack came back to Ororo's side, who was in front of a man with white hair and a parrot on his shoulder. "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, Sir," Gibbs gave a weak smile.

"Mr. Cotton? Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton ! Answer, man!" Jack stood very close to the man and seemed as if he would lose his balance at any moment. Ororo hoped that he would fall off port and away from her.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how," Gibbs explained from the side. The sailor opened his mouth to show the group, causing most to cringe. Jack stuck out his tongue with a grimace.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack took a pause. "Er Parrot, same question." The green feathered bird tilted his head to the side.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Jack and Will simultaneously were taken aback by the answer.

"What does that mean?" Kitty whispered to Rogue.

"Who knows," Rogue mumbled.

"Mostly, we figure, that means yes," Gibbs added with a grin.

"Of course it does!" Jack gave a slight nod as he turned to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you proved they are all mad," Will sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Set sail!" Jack bellowed, causing Will to become startled. He jumped slightly and then stepped back as the crew headed toward the ship.

"Aye!" As the crew moved, the mutants followed behind the group with the x-women the last to part. Gibbs urgently stepped toward Jack and Will.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring women aboard, sir." He nervously shifted his eyes about. Rogue paused and was about to say something if it wasn't for Jean ushering her forward.

"It'd be far worse not to have them," Jack replied with his eyes staring off into the sky. When he walked away with a sway, the two looked upward with confusion. There was nothing in the sky that was menacing. Only a few passing puffs of clouds rolled by. Kitty stopped behind Will with Ororo.

"What are you staring at?" She asked as both she and Ororo glanced upward.

"I have no idea," Will groaned. Once he and Gibbs started toward the ship, Ororo's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Kitty questioned.

"Oh nothing," Ororo lied with a forced smile.

What was once a beautiful sunny day became a nightmare for the crew members. The ship lurched as waves crashed against the sides. Flashes of lightning illuminated the night sky as two figures leaned over the rail.

"This can't get any worse!" Kitty gripped the rail for dear life. She, along with Remy, was extremely nauseous and could not budge from their positions. Spurts of water slapped her in the face, causing her to duck below the side. Her dress stuck to her frame and the base of the skirt became weighted with water.

"Remy didn't know what he got into!" Gambit gulped as the boat tilted again. He tried to keep his head up and wipe his matted hair out of his eyes.

"Katya you must get out of the rain," Piotr tried to reason with her.

"I don't want to move," She groaned as a wave crested over the edge. It sprayed the crew members on the upper deck and knocked the two backwards. Remy failed to hold on and flew straight into a soaked Rogue.

"Ack-Remy!" She almost lost her footing as she attempted to push him up. The water was up to their ankles and washed about the ship.

"So sick." Remy moaned as he sprinted toward the rail to lean over again.

"Ororo can you try to lighten it up?" Kitty was being supported by Piotr.

"I am. This storm was supposed to be worse," Ororo replied when she was able to walk against the sprays of sea water. She covered her eyes from the nearby crewmen as they became an electrifying white.

"Why didn't you stop it before it came?" Kitty yelped as her stomach did summersaults when the deck became slanted.

"Jack already knew it was coming," Ororo responded. "He would have become suspicious."

Kitty groaned as a wave splashed around their feet. The rain was pouring heavily in sheets, making it difficult for anyone to see a foot in front of them. A figure approached the group and staggered when the ship leaned left. The blur became a redhead who hugged the closest pole for support.

"I hope the whole night is not going to be like this. Where's Scott?" Jean let go of the pole and held on to Ororo's arm that she held out for her. Once she moved, a sailor swung past her, missing her by a few inches. "Oh!" The wind and rain made him lose his grip and land with a thud on the deck.

"Well there goes closing the mast," Scott grunted from his face plant. He feebly propped himself onto his elbows. His muscles ached as he stood up with some help with Jean. The white rag was matted to his face and the glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose. "Remy are you going to be alright over there?" Scott yelled over the howling winds. He received a few unrecognizable words in French.

"Both he and Katya do not adapt to the sea very well," Piotr clarified.

"_Sacrebleu!_" Another wave crashed over the rail and caused a disoriented Gambit to fall flat on his back.

"Ah'll go help him," Rogue breathed. She latched on to every rope near her as she crossed the watery floor and tossed crewmen.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will growled as a huge stream of water catapulted him and Gibbs toward the group. Scott seized the rope to steady the two.

"Wait, the compass doesn't work!" Scott turned around.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs added in with a yank. Will stared with confusion as Gibbs made his way to the steering wheel. Jean made an effort to go after him to get any information on their whereabouts. Jack was holding the compass in one hand and moved the wheel in the other. The boat made another lurch causing Gibbs to fall away from the last step and onto a rail. He fell around trying to grab hold onto the rope near Jack. Jean used her telekinesis to keep her from ramming into Jack.

"We should drop canvas sir," Gibbs shouted. He stumbled a bit as Jack moved the wheel erratically against the waves.

"The winds are too strong!" Jean cried out when a jet of water drenched them. A streak of lightning cracked behind the ship.

"She can hold a bit longer," Jack kept his gaze forward. A smile slowly formed on his lips.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs fell onto his hands and knees from the violent tilt of the ship. Jean pitched forward and clung to the stairway rail. Jack was unmoved and continued steering with huge grin on his face now.

"We're catching up."

**Thank you for reading! Please leave any comments or reviews. **


	6. The Code

**A/N: Yay I finally updated! Now that school is done, I can update easier. Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, and alerted my story. You are all the best for sticking with me throughout this long time. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The Code**

"Where are we?" Kitty asked as she gripped the rope beside her. She peered over the edge as the wind whipped her skirts about.

"That don' look healthy," Remy commented. The ship lurched through remnants of boats that were lazily floating in the murky waters.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs eerily stated. Will walked over to the group and glanced up to the steering wheel. Jack's right hand was loosely on the wheel as he held the compass in his other hand. He awkwardly turned around to find Jean breathing down his neck to see where the compass was pointing. She made a quick smile and turned to look at the mast.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked.

"Not a lots known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl," Gibbs began.

"He was a captain of the ghost ship?" Kitty perked up.

"What? He failed to mention that," Will added.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat," Gibbs continued with a glimpse at the dark hills the ship was approaching.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the-" Will moved about in a drunken manner to imitate Jack. Remy snickered from the side. Rogue jabbed him with her elbow.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot—one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving, belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Who's that?" Rogue asked.

"Barbossa," Will determined.

"Barbossa?"

"The present captain of the Black Pearl," Will replied. "How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs was leaning closer to the group.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Remy coughed. Will's face deadpanned.

"Aye"

"With what?" Kitty exclaimed.

"Human hair from my back. Let go of the anchor!" Jack came up behind Rogue causing her to jump from the sudden presence. Crew members hurried to positions and let the anchor fall to the ocean floor. Some ran to peer at the cove blanketed by fog.

"Why are we stopping here?" Jean asked once she caught up with the pirate.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore," Jack started to head toward the smaller vessel that was strapped to the side of the ship.

"Wait, this is the place where the crew of the Black Pearl is and the two of you are going alone?" Piotr looked at him in shock.

"Aye." Jack quickly untied the ropes that held the boat. Scott and Ororo ventured up from the lower levels of the ship.

"We are here already?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, love." Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he turned to Gibbs. Ororo scowled and was thinking of ways to throw him overboard. "If we can get to shore, we can find Elizabeth and be on our way."

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs stopped Jack before he stepped onto the boat. Will was right behind him.

"Keep to the code."

"At least let some of us accompany you," Piotr suggested. The answer he received was the slap of the boat against the water. Jack undid all the ropes causing the two to drop quickly into the waters. Will was not ready for the sudden movement and was disoriented.

"Well there goes everything," Rogue sighed as Gibbs left to attend to some crew members.

"What if they don' make it," Gambit asked.

"Some of us should go with them," Ororo suggested with a gaze toward the blurry outline of Jack and Will.

"Just a sword and a one bullet gun are not going to hold back a crew of undead pirates," Kitty stated.

"We can't use our powers though," Scott reminded everyone.

"Elizabeth already knows about us," Jean explained. "Nothing is going to keep her from saying anything to Will or Jack. They are going to find out eventually."

"With undead pirates running around, Ah don't think our powers will be that big of a surprise," Rogue grumbled.

Kitty's eyes widened as an idea came to her head. "Why don't we just send Remy?" Gambit perked up from the mention of his name. "He can blow things up and make it look like bombs."

"Gambit can do it," Remy said. "Somebody's goin' to fly me over dere right?"

"No you're swimming," Rogue drawled out with her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"'Roro would love to accompany moi!" Remy cheered.

"Alright fine, but I am not going anywhere near that lunatic pirate," Ororo demanded.

"The rest of us will stay here just in case. Besides the two of you are the stealthiest out of everyone here," Scott informed.

"Yes the two thieves," Piotr laughed.

"Do not worry, I will make sure nothing leaves the cave except Elizabeth," Ororo eyed Remy. He gave her an innocent grin. Ororo's gaze quickly swept around the area the X-men currently stood for any prying eyes. Most of the sailors were toward the front of the ship awaiting orders to make a quick getaway. "Ready?"

"Whenever you be cher." With a nod from Remy, Ororo's eyes clouded over to an electrifying white as she commanded the winds to lift both of them into the air. Remy gave a mock salute before they both floated over the edge and skimmed the water toward the cove. It was a short while before they reached the darkness of the cave. Muffled voices echoed about the slick rock walls.

"They must have passed through here already," Ororo surmised. They floated past sand bars with random gatherings of treasure. A rusty sword stuck out of a mound of gold coins.

"Might need this," Gambit reached from his floating position and yanked the object from its position. He sheathed it into his belt side and continued to look around the dripping tunnel. The path was becoming more illuminated with each passing moment. Remy peered downward to find gold glimmers in the water only to be splashed upside the face from a wave that hit the wall. Ororo stifled a chuckle as he sputtered and wiped his face. He gave her an evil glare.

"Look, there is the row boat," Ororo exclaimed as she let the winds go and they landed on the damp sand. The wooden boat was dragged up on the small shore and had a faint glowing from the hanging lantern. The muffled voices from the entrance were now louder and clearer.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!" A voice bellowed throughout the cave. Ororo stood in her place as Remy continued forward.

"I will wait here and be the look out," Ororo explained as she floated back toward the entrance.

"Oh no you don' Stormy. Don leave Gambit all by himself," Remy feigned a whine which in turn received an unladylike snort from Ororo.

"I cannot go with you, what are they going to think about you bringing a women on a dangerous mission with you?" Ororo added with a smile. She knew she could handle any type of mission and was not like the stereotype of this time.

"Remy is awkward with these two. 'Sides you only want to leave because Jack is there."

"You only want me to come so you can laugh when the man bugs me the whole time," Ororo sighed.

"It'll be fun!" Remy started to sound like a child of ten. Ororo rolled her eyes at her so called 'brother'. "Stormy wouldn' want to miss out on raining on the pirate's parade."

"Only for your sake I will do anything," Ororo gave in.

"Elizabeth!" Will gasped. The two mutants ducked low and ran toward the two men who squatted in a crook of the cave. They were watching through an opening and did not notice Ororo or Remy who came up behind them.

"Dere are so many of 'em," Gambit commented in a whisper.

Will was usually not the one to yell out in desperate situations. His past commitment to this trait flew out the door along with his heart dropping to his toes. He yelped and jumped back, knocking into a startled Jack. Both of them had the color drained from their faces as they almost ran their swords through the intruders.

"Shhh!" Ororo scolded in a hiss. She pushed the blades that were flung out away from her and Remy.

"What are you doing here? And bringing a lady!" Will whispered as the color returned to his face. "I almost killed you!" Jack pushed out from behind the shaky Will.

"'Ello love!" Jack swayed over to her side. She gave him a glare that could have froze him in his spot.

The voice continued. "For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" The pirate's voice sounded to his crew causing them all to cheer.

"We're here to help mon ami," Remy notified the two.

"What is going on here?" Ororo asked before being led by Jack to the small opening. Her eyes widened as she saw Elizabeth stand behind a large stone chest. Pirates surrounded her and had their full attention on the black clothed captain. "Is that the ghost pir—"

"Barbossa, darling," Jack cut her off.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is." Barbossa kicked his leg out and knocked the stone covering of the chest to the side. He ran his hand through the contents. Many gold pieces lay shimmering from the movement of the torches. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned save for this." He pointed toward the medallion that hung around Elizabeth's neck. She took a step back in shock as she surveyed all the gold.

"Jack!" Will jumped to his feet and looked as if he was going to take on the whole crew himself singlehandedly.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment," Jack ordered and with the help of Remy, they yanked the distraught blacksmith down.

"We found but despaired of ever finding the last," Barbossa continued to the undead.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will jeered.

"Will, you have to wait. If you go in there now, you will never make it out," Ororo reasoned with a shove to Jack who was becoming even closer by the second. She knew Remy was having a great time with this.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid," Jack said as he regained his footing.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa asked his crew.

"Us!"

"And whose blood must be paid!"

"Hers!"

"You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples." Barbossa took out a knife. "Begun by blood by blood undone." Ororo and Remy were frozen as they watched and were about ready to jump in if necessary. A loud whack was heard that astounded the pair out of their thoughts.

"Sorry, Jack . I'm not going to be your leverage." Will stood over Jack with an oar in his hands.

"You hit him?" Ororo yelped. "What are you doing?" Will gave a pleading look with his eyes and put a finger to his mouth to tell her to quiet down. He quickly ran around to the large treasure room. Ororo massaged her temples and rolled her eyes. _This cannot be good_, she thought. She went to go over a plan with Remy when she found no one around her except the knocked out pirate on the floor. "Ugh, men and their impulsiveness!" Ororo growled.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Scott shifted his weight between his two feet.

"I can't get a mental reading on them," Jean sighed as she dropped her hands from their current position above her temples. "There is too much static from those pirates." She watched as Scott started to pace.

"This shouldn't be taking this long. They need to just get in and get out," Scott breathed.

"You worry too much. They will be fine." Jean smiled and latched onto his arm to keep him from pacing yet again. "You know, you do look dashing in that getup," Jean smirked. They both were leaning against the railing and looking out toward the cove.

"It brings out the boy scout in you," Kitty laughed as she caught the last of the conversation with Piotr. They were off to find Gibbs to get a briefing on the code.

"Have a nice trip," Scott shot back when Kitty stumbled a bit. Piotr grabbed her arm before she could meet the boards.

"Hey you don't have to go around with this heavy dress on and heels!" Kitty turned around to face Scott. "I know you love to wear dresses but I don't think purple is your color." She quickly pulled Piotr away with her before Scott could say anything more.

"That's no way to talk to your leader!"

Kitty and Piotr laughed at his comment and went to the wheel where Gibbs was talking to another member of the crew.

"Mr Gibbs, what do you mean by the code?" Piotr asked once the two walked up the steps.

"Code, oh the pirate's code. Any man that falls behind is left behind," Gibbs answered with a grim look.

"No heroes amongst thieves," Kitty sighed.

"You can't just leave Jack," Piotr stated when Gibbs headed toward the rope of the mast.

"He ordered it so knowing what is to come. He can handle it."

In the damp corner of the cave Ororo stood there wondering if she should try to arouse the pirate. She peered into the small opening to see Barbossa cut Elizabeth's hand and she dropped the medallion into the pile of coins. All of the pirates were silent.

"Did it work?" The pirates looked at each other.

"I don't feel no different!"

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked from his position next to Ragetti. Barbossa rolled his eyes and wrenched out a pistol. He shot the man in the chest. The pirate looked at him offended.

"You're not dead!" Someone yelled in the crowd.

"No. He shot me!" Pintel's voice went up an octave at the end.

"The curse is still upon us!" The group started to shift around and looked toward their captain for answers.

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" Barbossa turned with a furious gaze toward Elizabeth

"No."

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" Barbossa backhanded Elizabeth causing her to tumble backwards down the mound of treasure. The medallion that had the blood smear dropped back with her.

Ororo backed away from the opening once she caught the gaze of Remy. He and Will were sneaking toward the fallen Elizabeth. She ducked down to check on Jack once more.

"You two! You brought us the wrong person!" The pirates continued with their arguing. Many were becoming angry.

"No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age," Pintel reasoned.

"She said her name was Turner, you heard her!" Ragetti backed him up. "She lied to us!" The pirates started to yell at the captain. Many were on the verge of mutiny.

Elizabeth was starting to wake up when she found a hand on her face. She jerked back only to realize Will and another unrecognizable sailor was with her. She smiled in relief. Will motioned for her to follow them into the water. She quietly got up and grabbed the fallen medallion as she made her way down the bank.

Remy reached into his side pocket as the three ran toward one of the many entryways. He held out a bunch of old cards that he found from the streets of Tortuga. Will glanced at him with a look of surprise before turning around again to choose one of the exits.

"The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!"

Ororo could not get Jack to wake up. She shook him, called his name a few times but nothing seemed to work. She grabbed some water from the surrounding area and splashed it onto his face. _Get Up_! The pirate did not budge so she went to watch the pirates again. What happened next scared the daylights out of her. She found herself being yanked down and on top of the now wide awake Jack.

"Jack, what are you doing!" Ororo almost yelled as she tried to push herself away.

"What a way to wake up, eh?" Jack was very amused. "Hold on love." They both quieted down as a group of pirates sprinted by. Their torches illuminated the area, almost presenting the two on the ground.

"You could have just told me they were coming instead of knocking me down," Ororo grumbled as she pried his arms off of her and stood up. Jack bolted up right after her.

"Where did the two lads go? I knew Will was going to do something stupid." Jack led Ororo around the corner toward another tunnel.

"They have Elizabeth with them. We need to get out of here fast." The two ran toward the small shore where the boat was supposed to be docked. They only made it a few feet before meeting up with the livid and somewhat confused face of Pintel.

"You!" All of the pirates in the bunch were shocked.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel roared. Ororo whipped around to drag the drunken pirate away. The exit was blocked by another group of pirates. Jack came close to Ororo's ear.

"We could use a little bit of your, um, talents," Jack said as he took a step away from a dagger pointed at his face.

"What do you mean—" Ororo quickly took a chance to fight off the pirates before they all had their swords up. She dropped to the ground and swept her leg out, knocking the pirate over. She then jumped into the air and landed a round house kick to the other man in front of her.

Jack took the opportunity to unsheathe his sword and push some of the blades back. Most of the pirates were in shock seeing Jack while others were wondering where the lady learned to fight. Ororo landed a few punches that gave a small opening for the two to run. Ororo rushed forward as Jack ran in the back to sword fight the oncoming pirates. They took a tunnel that came to a dead end.

"Well that seemed better when planned," Jack gulped. The group of pirates closed in on them once again.

At the other end of the cave, Will led the group toward their row boat.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth gasped when she saw the coloring of Gambit's eyes. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Remy LeBeau, long story" Remy started before the yell of incoming pirates startled them into a full fledge sprint. "Go on ahead. Remy can handle them."

"You brought weapons?" Will asked.

"Sort of." Remy pushed the couple forward and around the stone wall. He stopped in his tracks and grabbed one of the cards in his hand. With a flick of his wrist, he charged the card and threw at the unsuspecting pirate. The card flared a pinkish red color before exploding, causing the pirate to fly back into some of his comrades.

"Where did he get all those bombs from?" Will stared wide eyed once he had Elizabeth sitting in the boat. "Hurry up Lebeau!" Remy turned at the call of his name and took out a few more pirates before running toward the boat. He pushed the boat and they sailed out toward the ship.

"Dat was a close one," Remy stuffed the cards back into his pocket. Elizabeth was still shaken from the ordeal. "You're safe now." The rest of the boat ride was in silence until they reached the Interceptor. After latching the boat to the ropes, they were able to hoist themselves up. Will held a hand out to help Elizabeth up over the rail. She landed with a thud on the deck and glanced up terrified at the members who were all staring at her.

"Not more pirates," Elizabeth moaned as she took a step back into Will who was now over the rail.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs put on a nervous smile.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth's mouth dropped. She looked around and noticed other familiar faces.

Rogue stepped out from the group and ran toward Remy. "What took ya?" Rogue was standing in front of him with her arms crossed. "Ah was worried!"

"We didn't want to be seen by them pirates," Remy explained. "I didn't know you cared." Rogue punched him on the arm.

"Marie?" Rogue turned to the mention of her name. She came to Elizabeth and gave her a hug and made sure not to make any skin contact. "Why are you here? Where are the others?"

"We came to get you," Jean said as she and Kitty stepped out from behind. "And the only person who knew where to find you was Jack."

"Where are Jack and Ororo," Colossus asked the three.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth looked toward Will for answers. "Ororo was sent in there?"

To be continued…

**Thank you everyone for reading! Please leave a comment.**


	7. Cannon Fire

**A/N: Wow I finally finished another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Thanks to those of you who have stuck with me so far. You help me push through to get this done. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Cannon Fire**

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth looked toward Will for answers. "Ororo was sent in there?"

"I thought it was only Jack and Turner who went in," Gibbs added with his eyebrows raised. He turned toward Remy. "When did the two of you accompany them?"

"We came in just after they left," Remy answered.

"Two men cannot go against a full crew," Piotr backed him up.

"Jack fell behind," Will replied solemnly. Gibbs bowed his head for a moment before turning toward the crew. Remy spoke in a whisper to the group of mutants.

"Remy knows his Stormy. She'll be fine," he explained.

"Keep to the code." Gibbs started shouting orders, causing the sailors to jump into action. Will's brows furrowed as he steered Elizabeth away from the crew. He started down the stairs of the cabin.

"We cannot just leave them there!" Elizabeth gasped as the boat lurched forward.

"Elizabeth, can we speak with you?" Jean asked. She signaled the x-men with her mind link. _We should tell them before everything becomes out of hand._ Kitty gave her a shocked look.

_Are you sure_? Kitty walked toward Jean. _They'll think we're witches, then we'll be put to trial, and then burned at the stake—No wait hung! _

_It's the only way to make it out of here safely. _Trailing behind one another, the x-men made their way to the base of the ship. Will was seated in front of Elizabeth trying to fix a bandage to her cut palm.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she turned toward the stairs. Jean stepped forward and sat in the available chair next to the two.

"We have to tell you something," Jean began while the X-men gathered behind her. "But first, we need some answers from you."

"Why are these undead pirates after the medallion?" Scott questioned.

"The medallion was a gift of my father's," Will answered. "I thought I had lost it long ago." He held the medallion and twirled it around his fingers. The pendent gleamed in the small stream of light from the upper deck.

"I took it because I thought he was a pirate. That would have been awful," Elizabeth reasoned.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood. My blood. The blood of a pirate," Will said with a bitter tone. He slammed the medallion down.

"Wait. Why do they need your blood?" Rogue asked.

"To become mortal again, the pirates have to return all the pieces of the cursed Aztec gold," Elizabeth realized. "Will's medallion is the last they need."

Ororo considered her only option of escaping in her current situation. Both she and Jack were at a dead end of the cave with a horde of pirates closing in on them.

"You're supposed to be dead!" The head of the group asserted as Jack looked at him with no sign of shock.

"Am I not?" He swayed a bit, almost hitting the wall of the cave. He turned to Ororo. "You intend on getting us out then?"

"Give me your sword," Ororo commanded. A few of the pirates laughed.

"A woman doing sword play," one of the pirates jeered.

"Since you insist." Ororo's eyes began to turn an electrifying white as she referred to Jack. "I do not want you to be a conductor." The pirates gaped as mysterious winds began to pick up in the tunnel. Ororo lifted the sword and a huge bolt of lightning shot out of her hand and through the sword. The bolt danced off the tip and shot out toward the mass. The men flew backwards from the blow giving way to an exit for the two. Making sure to get a head start, Ororo lifted herself and Jack into the air.

"Whoah there!" Jack hollered as the two flew through the tunnels. He never thought he would be up in the air like this. Thinking that he would crash into the ground at any moment, He grasped onto Ororo's side.

"They will not be down for long," Ororo affirmed as she tried to get out of his grip. That was a failing attempt. "Calm down. I will not drop you. How did you know about this!"

"I had the pleasure of watching you and Kitty fight through my ….accommodations behind bars. Lovely view through the window actually," Jack trailed off.

"And the reason you did not say anything which could have made it a lot easier to leave this dreadful place was—?" Ororo was cut off as she came face to face with an end of a gun. Another group of pirates circled around them once again causing Ororo to clench her fist with another bolt of lightning.

"Hold up there Missy. Wouldn't want to start anything," one of the pirates warned. There were too many of them with their weapons held out. Ororo let the bolt fade and dropped her hand.

"Oh," Jack breathed as he found the pistol also pointed at himself. "Palulay?" He took a pause. Everyone turned toward him with confused expressions. Ororo raised an eyebrow. "Palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? parsnip, pasley, par," he turned toward the white haired mutant for some help. "Par-tner, partner?" He started to lift his hand in gestures to get more words out. Ororo sighed along with Pintel who moved to the front of the group.

"Parley?" Ragetti pointed out. Pintel glared at him.

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" Jack had a pleased expression as he leaned into the group.

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up parley!" Pintel growled.

"That would be the French," Jack added. Ororo gave him a look.

Back at the Interceptor, Jean leaned in closer to Will and Elizabeth. "There have been some things we have kept from you. First of all, we are not from around here."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"We belong in another time. We all found ourselves here after a blackout," Kitty tried to explain. All she received were blank expressions. "We all woke up in different areas of your port. I found myself in an alley. That was where I met you Will."

"You could not have possibly—" Elizabeth began.

"You have to believe us! We have no other explanation," Kitty reasoned.

"It may not make sense but we must have been sent here for some reason," Jean figured. "One thought is that we are needed here to fix something that is wrong in this time."

"For instance, the undead," Piotr added.

"There is no way any of this could be happening," Will sighed.

"There is also one more thing that we need to tell you that will aid us in fixing everything."

"How the blazes did you get off that island!" Barbossa's voice boomed as he filed through the group of pirates. Jack was in the midst of them leaning on a random oar. He rested his chin on his hands with a half smile on his face. Ororo was off to the side being held by the arm by Ragetti and Pintel.

"Why are we holdin' on to 'er? She could blow at any moment!" Ragetti grumbled.

"Captain's orders. Besides, we're undead, remember?" Pintel was ready to slap his comrade upside the head.

Ororo rolled her eyes. She scanned her surroundings with a look of disgust. Everything about the Black Pearl was dark with dirt and had a sense of misery. She was surprised as to how the ship could even move with the amount of holes in the black masts. They hung limp from their posts and occasionally flapped from a small gust of wind.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He now had a full Cheshire cat grin.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow ?" Barbossa, along with the crew let out a dark chuckle. "Kill him. Keep the girl though." All weapons were pointed at Jack. Ororo sent bolts of lightning at her two captors and shot forward before anything was fired.

"Me eye!" Ragetti moaned. The fake eye popped out of his socket and dropped to the floor. He dove to the ground and crawled around to search for it as it rolled away. Dark clouds began to swirl above them as the winds began to pick up speed. Barbossa stepped back with an expression of shock.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa ordered. The pirates lowered their weapons with a sense of reluctance. "It seems to me that we have a weather witch in our presence."

Jack was still leaning with an air of calmness. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack spoke nonchalantly. "I know whose blood you need."

Jean ran a hand through her flaming red hair. "We are mu—"

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!" Gibbs yelled. Kitty jumped from the loud voice and almost bumped into Colossus.

"What is it?" Colossus was the first to head up the stairs.

"Always an interruption," Jean sighed as she stood from her seat. Once they reached the upper deck, a faint mist pulled in around them. "This can't be good." Sailors ran around releasing ropes and one of them turned the wheel. Gibbs was on a rail and shouting orders.

"What's happening," Elizabeth asked as the wind whipped her hair in front of her face. She stepped out of the last step and went toward the rail.

"The Black Pearl is gaining on us!"

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Elizabeth assumed.

"So yah heard," Rogue gasped as she peered over the edge. A black shadow was coming closer each second with a trail of fog spreading forward.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" Elizabeth began. "Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough," Gibbs exclaimed. "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Sailors jumped into action and began to throw barrels and crates over the edge of the ship.

"Dey're coming to our right!" Gambit cried out once he threw a barrel over and helped Rogue with another.

Jean and Scott ran to the side of the ship. "Jean, can you hold them back?" Scott asked. He grabbed a rope and yanked himself up to where she was on the net with her eyes closed. She had her hands to her forehead and her brows furrowed in determination.

"I can't." She opened her eyes. "It's like I'm fighting back… a ghost." The Black Pearl came up on the side of them and started to release their oars.

"Gibbs!" Will made his way through the bustling sailors. "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns with everything we got!"

"They are going to ram us!" Kitty yelled from the other side of the ship.

"Lower the starboard anchor!" Gibbs commanded. "We need ter get 'em before they strike us!" Elizabeth ran to the steering wheel.

"Let go," Elizabeth said as the wheel spun quickly. The boat lurched as the anchor held firm to the ocean floor. She held the rail as the ship swung around. Sailors grasped anything they could to not fall to the deck.

"Cannons are loaded," Piotr informed after coming up from the lower levels.

"Keep us steady now," Will held his arm out as a signal. The Black Pearl pulled the oars in.

"Well, it can't get any worse," Jack swayed in the jail cell he and Ororo were dragged into. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders while she was surveying the bars, trying to ignore him.

"I do not think I can blast these bars without getting us fried," She surmised. She ducked out from under his arm and went to the other side to peer out a small hole in the darkened wood. The Interceptor was no longer moving ahead. Jack swayed a moment then ran over.

"What are they doing? They just stopped." Ororo moved to let Jack see. Before she was out of the way fully, the boat took a violent swing to the side. She lost her footing and fell toward the bars. She almost had a head on collision if it weren't for Jack's arm. "Thank you." She blushed as he pulled her up by her elbows causing them to be in a close embrace. A large explosion made them both jump. Ororo pulled Jack with her to the side as wooden planks fell around them.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

"Now!" The men in the lower rooms of the ship fired their cannons. Puffs of smoke spread throughout the air making it difficult to see where anyone was moving to. Kitty coughed a bit as she saw a pirate fall from the front of the Pearl. Blasts from cannon fire splintered wood from both ships.

"Jean, they're firing guns!" Kitty cautioned as she jumped toward the group of sailors. Jean lifted herself with her telekinesis above the rail and formed a shield. Bullets bounced off in many directions. Another barrage of bullets fired from the Pearl and straight to the crewmen. Kitty grabbed onto the sleeve of Gibbs and phased them both. Gibbs looked on with surprise as the bullets whizzed through them.

"What in the blazes!" Kitty ran toward Rogue before she had to explain anything. Crewmen along with Will stepped back in marvel at the scene. Elizabeth yanked the shocked Will down.

"How is she doing that?" He yelled over the gunshots.

"They must all have these strange abilities. They attempted to save me before and Jean just flew out a window," Elizabeth tried to explain before she cried out "Look out!" A cannon ball was soaring straight toward them. Piotr ran in front of them. He stood still as a magnificent metal coated his body. He lifted his arms in time to catch the cannon before it made a lethal blow. He skidded back a few feet close to the two before he finally came to a halt. He took the round object and threw it back at the ship causing a scatter amongst the pirates.

"Is this real?" Will could not believe his eyes. Gibbs ran over with a pistol and started to shoot over the edge.

"Da." Colossus made his way to reflect more bullets.

"Be best to not question," Gibbs grunted from the explosions as he ducked to Will and Elizabeth's level.

Below the deck, Gambit was aiding in the firing of cannons. They used everything they had from utensils to wooden containers. The sailor next to him lit the match and the cannon shot back sending dust and smoke everywhere. Blasts from the other side shot through the walls of the ship causing the sailors to dive to the ground. Rogue raced down the stairs through the dust from firing.

"We're not making much damage!" She informed as she reach Gambit's side. "Where's all the amo?"

"All was dumped." One of the sailors dropped his hands from his ears as he yelled. Gambit began to grab random items in his hands.

"Worth a shot." His hands began to glow a slight red-ish pink as the items were incased in a glow.

"Yah're not going to blow up everything are yah? It'll backfire!" Rogue began.

"Not my preference, really, but look around Cher, do we really have much of a choice?" Gambit moved a sailor out of the way and fired the charged objects. They hit the side of the ship and exploded causing pieces of wood to fly about.

"What are you—" the same sailor stared at him with surprise as he grabbed more items to charge. He smirked toward Rogue.

"Ah'll help yah then," Rogue said as she went toward him. She gave a small peck on the lips to absorb his powers and she was on her way to another cannon. She left him standing there with a faint grin. Rogue grabbed objects and began to charge them to send at the Pearl. Some of the men were cheering from the damage being made by the explosions.

Ororo and Jack moved to the now gaping hole in the side of the ship. Dust and gunpowder clouded the figure of the Interceptor. A redish glowing silver spoon and other silver objects flew through the hole. Ororo looked at it and recognized the familiar glow. She lifted an eybrow.

"Back up!" Ororo pushed Jack to the other side of the cell and used her winds to move the spoon away from them toward the bars. The object exploded leaving the steel door slightly ajar. Ororo had a satisfactory smile on her face.

"Well, that was…odd," Jack pointed out.

"Thank goddess for Remy," Ororo exclaimed as she found the steel lock to be broken. She started to leave only to turn around to find Jack with a leather bottle in his hand. He tilted his head back to have the contents flow from the bottle. Nothing came out.

"Apparently there's more of your type then, I assume," Jack said as he was dragged out of the cell by Ororo.

Scott moved to where Elizabeth and Will were ducked below the wall. Gibbs shot a few rounds and then dipped down.

"We could use a few more ideas. We're not going to hold up much longer," Gibbs affirmed. "Watch out lad!" Thinking that Scott could not see the next round of bullets, Gibbs yanked him to the side. Scott crawled to a more accessible firing area. Most of the crew cleared out of their area and were dashing around to defend the other ends of the boat. Scott shut his eyes beneath the white cloth and tugged it off.

"Tell me if I have a clear shot," Scott ordered Will as he stood up.

"Are you daft! What are you doing?" Will was ready to pull the man down again.

"Trust me." Scott said. Elizabeth gave Will a nod.

"You're clear!" Scott opened his eyes and Will jumped back with an arm in front of his face. A large red beam shot out of his eyes and destroyed the wooden planks of the Pearl. A few pirates were knocked from their gun posts and fell into the ocean depths. Scott shut his eyes and returned the cloth to his face. Gibbs and Elizabeth stared wide eyes.

"That was…er…was that what you were trying to explain before?" Will stammered.

"Cursed pirates, now this," Gibbs spoke in awe. Scott had a weak smile that soon turned to a frown.

"They are not weakening," Scott breathed as the pirates repositioned themselves.

"We need us a devil's dowry," Gibbs stated after he fired another shot. Elizabeth put a hand to her throat and drew in a breath.

"The Medallion!" She cried out as she locked eyes with Will.

"Where is it?" Scott asked.

"Below." Will wasted no time and hurried down the steps to the cabin.

On the upper deck, Jean was deflecting more bullets and cannon fire. She raised her hand and a crate rose into the air. She flung the wooden crate toward a group of pirates that were about to fire once again. It crashed into them, knocking them onto their backs.

"Nice aim Red!" Kitty called out as she held onto one of the crew members who was shooting. A bullet went through the two.

"Thank yah."

Colossus was busy dealing with cannon balls that were crashing into the ship. He was in his metal form and lifted large barrels to throw across. Chaos was around them as sailors were dashing about. Gun powder flew everywhere.

"They just keep coming back up!" Jean shouted. She flew up into the air, bringing up more large objects to fling across. She was concentrating on a telekinetic shield when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a ball and chain cannon ball fly toward one of the masts. She could not put the shield down without endangering the men around her.

"Colossus on your left!" He made his way toward the cannon but a bullet came at him full force. It knocked him slightly backward from the straight hit, causing him to not reach it in time. The two spheres collided into the pole. The wood splintered and began to give way. Jean tried to push as many sailors out of the way as she could as the mast came down. Smoke was making it difficult to see anyone. Kitty continued to move most the sailors out of the way to notice the pole nearing her. It came at her and whacked into her. She was knocked out cold as she tipped over the rail of the ship. Her dress billowed around her as she descended into the sea below with no sign of opening her eyes.

"Katya!"

**To be continued….**

**Thank you everyone for reading! Please review to let me know how the story is so far.**


	8. Dead Man

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry for the long wait. School work and college got in the way. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy!**

**-Sparky**

**Chapter 8: Dead Man**

"Katya!" Colossus raced to the edge of the ship, not paying any head to the bullets whizzing past. He lost his armor form each step he took as he weaved between the damaged areas where the mast had fallen.

"Is everyone alright?" Jean's voice called out from behind a cloud of dust and debris. She coughed as she waved her hand around, clearing the dense air. She lifted herself in the air toward Colossus. "What happened?" She gasped. "Where's Kitty!" A crew member ran past shooting bullets at the pirates with gunpowder flying everywhere.

"She fell." Piotr panicked. Jean anxiously sent out a telepathic search.

_Kitty?_ No response. She tried once again. Nothing reached her. She repeated over and over again with desperation. "I can't reach her," Jean said, her voice laced with worry.

"I must go in." Piotr climbed onto the railing and was about to dive off.

"Wait, let me help!"

Piotr swayed a bit as he attempted to stop himself from diving in. Jean gave a nod and Colossus jumped. She held her hand out and lightened the intensity of his impact on the surface of the water. She stood watching like a hawk with a telekinetic shield held up around her. Her heart raced at the thought of her friend. A few moments passed before she could not take it anymore and started to pace. _Why is he not coming back up!_ Pirates around did not seem to notice and with a frustrated sigh, she reached her arm out and grasped an arm.

This said arm belonged to a familiar man with a white cloth across his eyes deep in thought. Scott was briskly heading toward the other end of the ship. _If the pirates are attacking on the main deck, then only a few should be below with the canons. If so, the only way to deal a huge blow—_"Egad!" An arm was thrust in his direction that dragged him backward to a stressed out Jean. She seized his shirt collar and yanked him down below the rail before a shot could graze his head. "Jean! What's wrong?"

"Kitty was knocked off the ship!"

"What? How!" Scott looked to see if anything was firing their way before standing up.

"The mast must have hit her. Colossus went in after her and hasn't come back up yet. I don't know what's going on, I can't even reach her!" Jean exclaimed.

"I thought you could reach someone who is unconscious," Scott assumed as he scanned the water through a small open area between the planks. Jean shut her eyes as she searched once again.

"I should be able to if she is close by! Unless—" Her voice caught in her throat.

An explosion rocked the ship, leaving most of the crew below deck on their stomachs and backs. Rogue helped a nearby member up. Another fired cannon splintered the planks of wood inward on top of them. Rogue fell forward along with the sailor. The wooden pieces rained down once again from another cannon fire. Everyone was shouting and bustling about as she tried to regain her composure. It seemed like everything was moving in a slow rhythm as her vision blurred. A large gash appeared on her forehead. The sailor crawled out, dragging himself up and turned to pull up the disoriented Rogue. She faltered a few steps.

"We all need t'go up!" The sailor ordered as he began to race up the stairs. Rogue glanced down at her heels. An inch of water accumulated in the mere seconds after the explosion.

"Make your way up!" Rogue shouted as she went to find Remy at the other end of the ship. He was charging as many things he could get his hands on. "Let's get going. The water is building up!" Gambit turned with a tired gaze and dropped the last object in his hand. His weariness changed to worry as he took in her battered form.

"Cher—" He went to support her as they rushed to the stairs.

"Darn ship decided to break apart," Rogue groaned as they reached the surface. The two squinted their eyes until they became accustomed to the bright sunlight. Shots were being fired from all directions causing them to make a bee line to where the other X-men were.

"Hey! Hey! Below!" Gambit stopped in his tracks causing Rogue to walk into him.

"Will?" Gambit glanced downward to find a metal barred window that was crowded with wooden debris. He crouched down to see Will trapped beneath a large plank. Rogue went to the other end of the bars to help lift the steel.

"It's not moving!" Rogue strained as both she and Remy tried again. "Ah need to find Kitty!" She stood up abruptly and made her way to the side of the ship. She scanned around before dodging an incoming shot from the Pearl. A figure clad in maroon caught her eye as she sprinted around the fallen mast, lifting her dress in a failed attempt to keep it from getting caught on the splintered wood. As she neared Jean, Scott made his presence known from a squat position as he sprang forward to unleash an optic blast to block a deadly blow from the cannon fire. Rogue shot forward into a roll, missing the blast by mere centimeters.

"They are not weakening!" Scott exclaimed. Jean did not even flinch from her position as another hit rocked the ship.

"Scott, where's Kitty? Will is trapped below deck!" Rogue asked as she placed a hand on Jean's shoulder. She was still and faced in the direction of the railing. "We can't get him out. Where's—" Jean spun around with a ghostly expression on her face.

"She fell overboard." Jean whispered. Her eyes held a strange glow to them.

"What?" Rogue and Jean raced to the railing as Piotr broke through the surface of the water.

"I cannot find Katya!" Jean raised her hand out and lifted him in the air. She almost dropped him onto the deck as her knees buckled.

Jack ran up the stairs with Ororo in tow. Gunpowder flew around them as the pirates of the Black Pearl darted around in battle.

"The mast has fallen!" Ororo pointed to the white sails in front of them. The mast had crashed onto the center of the deck, making way for an easy access to the Interceptor. In all the chaos around them, Jack was casually walking forward to the railing of the ship. "Are you insane!" Ororo went to drag him to the side before Barbossa could see him only to fall short when a few pirates glanced her way. Her eyes went electrifying white as she threw bolts of lightning at the surrounding men.

"We need to board the Intercepter," Jack said calmly as he stared off to the other ship, not paying any attention to the fight Ororo was in. She ducked when a sword swiped at her middle and knocked the pirate to his back with a sweep of her leg. She shot up into the air and called upon the winds to push some of the men away from boarding the Interceptor. One of the pirates was able to swing across on a rope but was knocked back to the Pearl. Jack held his arm out to grab the rope, making the pirate lose his balance and fall over the edge.

"Thanks very much." Jack swung his arm out to an unprepared Ororo and with a yelp, they both swung across.

"Jack! I could have just easily flown—" They missed the railing by a foot and swung back to the Pearl.

"Well then." Jack hit a pirate behind them and they went forward again. He let go of the rope and planted both of his feet on the railing. He was still holding onto Ororo's waist which caused them both to teeter on the edge. With the momentum from knocking a neighboring pirate back, they dropped to the deck of the ship.

"It must always be the hard way for you," Ororo mumbled as she stood up from landing on her feet. Jack was not able to maneuver himself and landed on his stomach.

"Oof!" Jack grabbed his hat that flew off a little ways away. Ororo helped him up and turned to send a gust of wind that propelled the boarding pirates into the sea. She turned to find Gibbs punching out the pirate next to her.

"Jack?" he stood in a state of shock as Ororo flew into the air to shoot lighting at more of the oncoming crew. "What in the—"

"Bloody empty," Jack said as he threw the small canteen at Gibbs. He patted him on the shoulder as he ran off in another direction.

"Where is he off to now?" Ororo grunted as she landed a punch to one of her assailants. Gibbs shrugged as he rushed at another pirate.

_Her friend….she was smiling at her a second ago…now she was just lying there in a pool of her own blood. Jean ran to the street to see her friend's glassy eyes staring up at her. She had just been hit by a car. The young Jean knelt down to hold her. _

'_Annie!' Jean cried out. A group of people from the nearby houses crowded around them with gasps and looks of sorrow. Jean could not understand what was happening through her own crying. She was in the mind of her friend. Annie was slowly fading away. _

Kitty's smiling face slowly appeared in her mind. Jean had a spark of hope that maybe she was ok. Kitty's eyes suddenly closed and she was thrown back. Her body fell back as water closed in around her.

_Jean experienced every thought, not knowing how to keep the darkness from closing in. There was nothing she could do as her Annie's consciousness slipped away into the darkness._

"Jean? Jean!" Scott shook her gently as he knelt beside her. Her mind snapped back to reality as she was helped up by Scott. The dull shade in her eyes sharpened to that of terror.

"She's gone. She's gone!" Jean screeched. A large telepathic blast shot out around her, knocking the fellow X-men to the ground. The crewmen did not know what was happening and held onto anything that could keep them from falling.

"No!" Colossus jumped up and turned to his armored form. His face contorted from a mask of sadness to one of rage. He ran and punched out any pirate he could get his hands on. Jean was shaking as Scott tried to comfort her. She didn't seem to understand a word he was saying so he instead hugged her. Jean let out an anguished yell as her shaking ceased. She was breathing harshly as the two stood rooted to their position. Rogue was crying as she headed back to Gambit. She couldn't let another person die as she attempted to lift the steel bars once more.

Jack noticed Elizabeth across the way and went to aid her. He reached out to attack, only to see her kick the assailant back and off the ship. He grasped her sword hand. She was trying to pull her arm out of his grasp and was about to hit him. "That's not very nice." Elizabeth was yanked down as a bullet whizzed past.

"Wretch!" She went to smack him across the face. He grabbed her wrist before she reached his face.

"Ahh, where's dear William?" Jack paused a moment to look around her.

"Will?" She turned to see Rogue and Remy trying to lift the bars. "Will!" She ran toward the two.

"Remy can't blow it up or the ship will sink!" He noticed an extra pair of hands trying to lift the steel.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried out from below. Sea water was up to his neck. Elizabeth pulled with all her might but nothing budged. She caught the sad glance of Rogue.

"We can't get it to budge! Kitty could— she would have—" Rogue was sobbing. Gambit's eyes looked downward.

"Where is she? We must find her!" Elizabeth was about to jump up.

"She's dead," Gambit said. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"What! How?" Will's voice cracked. Before Rogue answered, two pairs of hands roughly grabbed her arms, not touching her bare skin, and yanked her up. The crew of the Black Pearl had fully boarded the ship.

"Chere!" Gambit shot up and sent a few exploding cards at them. Rogue let out a yell as she tried to kick at the surrounding pirates. More surrounded them as Elizabeth was pulled up. Rogue was able to land a kick square in the chest of one and elbowed the other holding her right arm. She flipped around and shoved her palm upward and knocked the other's head back.

"That better hurt," She growled as she went to aid Elizabeth and landed another blow to a pirate that rushed toward her. "Gambit!" He was busy ducking from a sword swipe from one of the pirates to notice another creeping up behind him. The back of a gun crashed down hard on the back of his head. He saw nothing but darkness. Rogue sprang forward. One of the men next to her landed a punch to her stomach causing her to double over. She was not able to move out of the way before the pirates dragged her away.

Scott lifted the cloth wrapped around his eyes and unleashed a red blast before a group of pirates neared him and Jean. He swung his arm out and slugged a pirate while he unsheathed his sword. As he went to hit the pirate, his sword rebounded off of thin air. He turned to find Jean standing still, a telepathic shield surrounding her. She stared forward with a blank expression. Scott did not have time to cry out to her as another pirate shot at him. He barely dodged him as the man dropped the pistol and ran at him. Scott's sword was knocked out of his hand when the blades came in contact. Scott went to reach for the white cloth when a punch hit him in the face. He was thrown onto his back by the blow, his head was spinning. The pirate raised his sword and thrust it downward. Scott couldn't roll out of the way fast enough.

A large clang was heard. Scott looked up to see Colossus standing in front of him. The sword broke in half at his feet. Piotr's eyes narrowed as the pirate took a step back. His eyes widened in shock. Piotr threw a punch that sent the pirate flying over the side of the ship.

"Thanks," Scott said as he rolled onto his stomach to stand up. They both continued their fight.

Ororo was able to fly up in the air as she sent lightning bolts at the pirates. She saw Scott and Piotr below and flew down.

"Watch your back!" She grabbed one of the men before he could shoot at the two and dropped him into the sea. She landed next to Piotr. Both were very surprised and relieved to see her.

"How did you get back?" Scott said when they found a moment to cease fighting. They only had a few moments to speak as he explained what had happened to Kitty. Ororo felt as if her heart stopped beating. She could not believe him. It finally struck her that her friend was truly gone when she saw the look on Piotr's face. Words could not come out as she clenched her fists.

Everything seemed to blur as more pirates swung between the two ships.

A bullet shot past, grazing Scott in the arm. He hissed in pain as he tried to rip off some cloth to wrap around it. His attempt was stopped when he saw a gun pointed at his face. He slowly straightened himself up as the pirate started to smile from the small victory. Colossus turned to help him when he realized that he was slowly returning to his normal form. He overexerted himself to the point of exhaustion and pulled out his sword. There were too many pirates surrounding them with their pistols aimed. Ororo was tackled to the ground, the air knocked out of her. Scott was about to swing at the one coming toward Jean. He was knocked to the ground when he was hit in the side.

Jean stood still as she let down the shield. Her eyes snapped toward the pirates and narrowed. Scott gazed up toward her with blurry vision as his head ached from hitting the ground hard. Trying to get up, he did not see her eyes glow red and the grin that crept up on her face. A pirate next to her wasted no time and knocked her out.

Jack spotted the infernal monkey that had the medallion in his grasp. It seemed to be laughing at him and ran across the mast between the two ships. Jack silently cursed and chased after the monkey. He crawled across the mast and flung his arm out to grab the medallion. The monkey jumped away and landed on the shoulder of Barbossa.

"Why thank you Jack." The monkey let go of the medallion which landed in his hand.

"You're welcome," Jack swayed as he went to move back.

"Not you, we named the monkey Jack," he smirked. Jack glowered.

**Thanks everyone for reading! Please review. I will make sure to update sooner. :)**


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hello Everyone! This is way long overdue! -_- I am finally back and will be revamping this story. Chapter 1 is now updated. I will leave the other chapters up if you want to keep reading them until I update Chapter 2. Thank you so much for all your reviews and for not abandoning me! Enjoy the new story!

-Sparky


End file.
